To Tomorrow
by Tandy Sandman
Summary: An e-mail sent to the BAU brought the team knee deep in 12 years of unsolved murders. Will the team solve it in time? How does a young woman's involvement in the case help? WARNING! OC involved. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me. It belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. But if it does belong to me, Spencer Reid is mine... Buahahahaha!

Enjoy xxx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

-.-.-

**The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living - _Marcus Tullius Cicero_**

-.-.-

**Douglas County, Minnesota  
><strong>**9th March, 2012**

After waiting for couple of minutes after the first ring of the doorbell, the doorbell is pressed again. Just as the bell finishes its second 'ding-dong', the door behind the screen opens. The young woman behind the screen shuffles with her cardigan, in order to make her more presentable as she eyes the two agents warily.

"Afternoon miss, I'm agent Aaron Hotchner, and this is Dr Spencer Reid. We're from the FBI. Are you Teresa Jones?" As the senior agent speaks, he pulls out his credentials and shows it to her through the screen. He shifts slightly to the side, allowing the other agent to do the same. She peers at the credentials through the screen door. Deeming their badges trustworthy, she steps forward to push the screen door open. Teresa Jones looks up to the two agents and says "yes, that's me." Showing her nervousness as she wrangle with her cardigan further.

"We need to speak to you regarding a case that we are working on. May we come in?" after asking permission to enter, the young woman steps aside, allowing the agents to step through, into the house.

-.-.-

**Quantico, Virginia  
><strong>**4 days ago**

As the team migrated into the conference room, they slowly realised that something is slightly different for this case. Firstly is the lack of paperwork on the desk. Secondly, JJ was standing next to the big screen, conversing on the phone, indicating that she was there before Garcia. Thirdly, the permanent scowl on their unit chief's forehead is deeper then usual. As the team settled down on the seats, JJ closed her phone and waited for everyone's attention.

"Alright guys, we have a special one." She picked up the controller and started showing an e-mail. "Approximately a week ago I got this e-mail from an anonymous person detailing a case for us." Looking at Garcia before the others had a chance to ask any questions, Garcia answered "yah, I checked the IP address and all that I could. All that I could trace back is to an internet café in Madison, Wisconsin, with a bogus e-mail account" Happy with the reply, JJ was indicated to continue with her briefing.

"According to the e-mail" summarising as she scrolled down the screen "this case is about a family murder which happened through out the country, always on the 15th of May." Gradually scowls appears on everyone's forehead, no one liked family murders. Flipping through pictures, showing gruesome images of different adult male victims tied to a chair, caked blood all over the body, "the father of the family, beaten and stabbed." The images then changed to different adult female victims, laying on the floor, hands tied bend their backs in pools of blood, originated from the throat " the mother bled to death from knife wound through the throat." Pictures then flicked to images of young children of various gender but mostly male, brutally beaten. "The older sibling," JJ's voice wavered at this point, Garcia shifted in her seat so she wouldn't see them and Prentiss gasped at the brutality, "beaten to death". The images then lead to a younger child, mostly female "the younger sibling, strangled to death." JJ finished with a big sign, glad to be finished with the worst bit.

"JJ came to me with this e-mail couple of days after she got the e-mails." The unit chief stood up to explain to the team. "She had initially went to Garcia to double check that there weren't any complications with the e-mail." JJ nodded and Garcia shifted to face back to the screen, which was showing the original e-mail. Reid was reading the e-mail in his tablet and mumbling small remarks. "Getting the all clear," Hotch continued, "I had then proceeded to gather all information regarding the killings. I had to make sure whether this was a BAU worthy case and realised that they were real."

"Why wasn't this picked up earlier?" Morgan voiced his opinion, "with such brutality and unique MO, this should be easily noticed?" Hotch nodded to the question, admitting the merit to the questions. He turned to face JJ, letting her answer. Glad to be given the chance to practice as a profiler, she answered the questions with conviction. "The biggest problem is the victimology was very broad" turning back to the screen to flip through family photos of the families, "different socioeconomic group, different occupations, different race, different states and even different sexuality." "Sexuality?" Prentiss asked. JJ nodded, showing a picture of a family with two mothers "lesbians, with their own biological children."

"The person who wrote this e-mail obviously knew what he was talking about." Reid interjected, after analysing the language and choice of vocabulary used by the sender. "Wouldn't be surprising if this was written by someone that we knew, someone that we had consulted…" Drifting off into his own thoughts, Morgan pressed "Reid, what is it?" Shaken of out his daze, the young profiler noticed a glare from his boss. Noting the deeper meaning of the glare, Reid lightly shook his head and answered "oh nothing, probably just a real bored college professor." Looking back to the screen, Reid indicated that the conversation had ended and Morgan just shrugged.

"But why now?" Prentiss interjected, "why is it now that someone contacted us?" Grim emotion flashed through JJ's face, using the screen, a highlighted part of the e-mail was zoomed in so that everyone could read. "According to the e-mail, there was another murder, a thirteenth." A picture was brought up showing a family picture of four. JJ paused her clicking "thirteen years ago", before being able to finish her sentence, Rossi having been quiet throughout the briefing interjected, "the original murder".

Hotch nodded at his exclamation, "that's right, the original case." Stepping into JJ's position as she handed over the remote. Hotch switched the image on the screen to the father of the family "Philip Steil, 38, organised crime detective in Boston." Another click showed a picture of the mother, "Marissa Kent-Steil, 36, assistant district attorney." Next was a picture from what seemed like the year book of a teenage boy "Charles Steil, 16." Taking a deep breath as the screen showed a grinning girl "Tracy-Jane Steil, 12."

-.-.-

Another click showed the crime scene, exact same as the others, except the position of the father, who was lying faced down on the floor. "The husband and wife had been focusing on breaking a case regarding a crime syndicate" clicking through documents, Hotch explained "the case file showed that they were close to getting what they had wanted before they were slaughtered." The rest of the team glanced up at his choice of word, not acknowledging their questioning glance, he continued. "There was a difference in this case" at that, everyone leaned forwards, Hotch grimly added "a living survivor." He then clicked to a picture of a girl, sitting on the side of a hospital bed, clutching a stuffed bunny, eyes glazed and skin pale, bruises on the neck showed big hand prints, the saddened agent spoke "the daughter." Everyone in the room was horrified by the fact, Garcia murmured "poor baby" before the unit chief continued.

"The Boston PD and DA found documents and testimonies regarding the fact that the family was killed by a hired killer, a hitman." Hotch's voice became more grim as he continued. "The surviving daughter was placed in the witness protection program." As he finished, he handed the remote back to JJ, indicating that there were more information regarding the case. "However, there were discrepancies with the story in comparing with the crime scene." Clicking to a crime scene photo, showing the father laying sprawled on the floor, next to him was a pool of blood, roughly in the shape of another human. "As you can see, there was another set of blood pattern in the crime scene." JJ clicked through the rest of the crime scenes, "the pool of blood was tested and did not fit the families' blood type."

"So, there was a fifth person there?" Reid asked the question in everyone's head. "Yes" JJ answered, facing the young profiler, "but there was no indications as to who that person was or there were even a body." Looking back to the e-mail, JJ continued "the e-mail said that this is a very important clue and we needed to know what happened." After a while of silence, Morgan's cop instinct kicked in "why don't we ask Boston PD? They should know?" Hotch picked up on the question and answered, "yes, but this was thirteen years ago, and the original personnel who had worked on the case were either retired or dead. No much people in the Boston PD currently would be answer such details."

"So the best case scenario is to ask the survivor." Rossi grimly interjected," even if this case was recent, as profilers we would always prefer first hand accounts." Nodding in agreement to his remark, everyone settled, absorbed with their own thoughts. Hotch stood up and addressed everyone "Garcia, I want you and Reid working on gathering as much information on the victims as you can. The rest of you, go through the crime scene photos and start a profile." As if remembering something else Hotch added, "remember, this is not a priority case" seeing everyone's nod to indicate understanding "if there is another case that comes up, we drop this and work on that one, understand?" Satisfied with getting his information through, he turned towards the door "Now, I would be dragging up all my contacts to get her current location and name."

As Hotch moved towards the door, Garcia who had been quiet for a while offered "erm, sir. If you want, I can find out where she is?" Smiling at her offer, Hotch moved to face her and said, "thanks but no thanks. I want to do this the normal way, giving her as much privacy as I can. She's not the suspect in this case, she's the survivor." Nodding her head, Garcia understood her boss's sentiments.

"Also," Prentiss added before he walked out of the conference room, "why are we putting so much trust into this one e-mail? Why should we give any credit to this person anyways?" Hotch paused as he watched the rest of the members of the team looked at him, anticipating an answer. However, the answer did not come from him. Reid softly said "that's because we all know him." The team looked at him, with surprise on their face.

-.-.-

**Present day  
><strong>**Douglas County, Minnesota**

"So, your saying that you need my help with these cases." Teresa Jones exclaim, astonished by their proposition. The two FBI agents are sitting in her room, sipping glasses of iced-tea as they recounted their case. "You need my help with solving the killing of all those families" as the information sunk in, the woman leans forward and place her forehead onto her hands, elbows on her knees. "I know this must be difficult" Hotch's voice is smooth and calming "we need to know what happened." As he lightly place a hand on her shoulder, at the contact, she suddenly sits up.

"Do you mind if we shift this conversation outside? To the patio?" seeing the agents' nod and standing up, they follow the young woman to the front of the house. The front porch extends along the wall, leading to the patio. On the patio, against the wall are two small couches, separated by a small table. The owner of the house sits on the couch, drawing her feet up to snuggle into the couch. She picks up a pack of cigarette and a lighter on the small table. Making a small gesture to offer the two agents, she receives two refusals. The senior agent sat on another couch, whist the younger agent lean on the railing of the patio, facing his boss, hands fidgeting with his messenger bag.

Taking a drag of smoke, Teresa Jones smiles as she spoke in her slight British accent "you know, it's been along time since anyone's called me by that name." She shifts to tap the ashes from the tip of her cigarette into the ashtray, "Tracy-Jane Steil" saying it slowly as the unfamiliarity of those words rolls in her mouth. The two agents sits patiently as she takes a couple more drags off the cigarette, watching her puff out the second hand smoke into the wind. Reid coughs from the smoke as a sudden change of wind causes the smoke to drift towards him.

Looking at the young agent as she stubs the remaining cigarette into the ashtray, smiling "don't worry doctor, I don't smoke often. I only smoke when I'm stressed." Surprised at her confession, Reid stammers a response, "I'm not actually a doctor. I just have three PhDs." He quiets when he sees the surprise on her face. "Well I'll be damned. JUST three PhDs uh?" Emphasising on the 'just' as she throws a smirk at Hotch. "You know what PhDs stand for?" Blurting out his response without hesitation, Reid answers "Doctor of Philosophy." Giggling at his enthusiasm to respond, "no, it's Permanent Head Damage darling" her response got a smile from Hotch. As Reid was ready to retort, he observes his boss and the young woman's body language, he managed a small "oh" as he realises that was a joke.

"Yah, I'll help." She shifts to square her shoulder as she faces the two agents who are looking at her. "I'll help you catch this SOB before he has a chance to hurt more families" relieved at her answer, the two agents shifts position. Before any of them spoke, Teresa questions "is it okay if you give me a couple of days before me giving you the details?" raking her fingers through her short dark brown hair, "its just." Understanding her request, Hotch answers before she could finish "that's fine. This is not urgent. How much time do you need?" Relieved at his understanding, she ponders "today is Friday right? What about Monday? Where do I go?" Looking at the agents questioning face, she answers "I just don't want to associate anything that horrifying with this place." Gazing out into the scenery around the house, "this is my safe place, my safety" looking up into the agents' eyes, imploring them to understand.

The two agents looks at each other as the senior agent makes the decision "yes, I can understand" nodding as he spoke, to get the agreement across. "Then would it be possible for you to come to Quantico? We can provide the money for the fight." Hearing the unit chief request, Teresa's eyes widens, "really? I get to go to Quantico? Awesome." Smiling at her reaction, rarely does he see an adult, albeit young show such enthusiasm upon going to Quantico. Working for the FBI for so long, he forgot that FBIs and many government agencies are a rare sight amongst the normal citizens.

"No, no. Plane ticket is not necessary. I can buy my own." Standing up as she waggle her hands showing that she does not require the offer. "I've been planning to go to Virginia for some time as I have some friends over there." As she observes the FBI agents making their way to the front steps of the house, she exclaims as she just remembered "wait! How shall I contact you once I'm there?" Stopping on her request, the senior agent pulls out his card and gives it to her, "call me with the number on there." Her small hand rose to receive the card from him, holding the white card between her thumb and index finger. She raise her head to look at the agents "see you there then!" speaking as she smiles. Her Cheshire grin elicits a small smile from both the agents.

-.-.-

**Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor - _Sholom Aleichem_**

* * *

><p>AN:

Firstly, I would like to apologise if the whole this is too hard to read. Tell me if I need to break up the paragraphs more.

Secondly, I haven't been watching the recent seasons of CM. I've been catching up with the relevant bits from Wiki, so if I've made any errors, please forgive me.

Thirdly, English is my second language. So if I have any grammatical error, please forgive and correct me any-time! :D

Fourthly, I am not American. I have tried to keep the geographical names as accurate as possible. So if I have any errors about that, please forgive me again.

Fifthly, I don't really get to say fifthly a lot... so there goes... :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. If it does, I wanna have JJ's figure... :)

oh there's part b... so don't miss it xxx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

-.-.-

**As we advance in life, it becomes more and more difficult. But in fighting the difficulties, the inmost strength of the heart is developed - **_**Vincent Van Gogh**_

-.-.-

**Quantico, Virginia  
><strong>**12th March, 2012**

Staring at the vast expanse lobby of the FBI headquarters in Virginia, Teresa Jones could not stop herself from gawking at the décor. Wide and sparsely furnished, equipped with high tech scanners and metal detectors, along with long glass windows and doors which permits the natural light to light-up the huge hall.

"Erm." A soft sound emitting from the young agent shook Teresa off from her reverie, "Teresa Jones?" Seeing the young agent, Teresa put on a smile and offers her hand. The agent accepts as the young woman acknowledged his presence "Agent Reid." Smiling at her recognition, the young agent asks politely "hope we haven't kept you waiting for long?" Shaking her head, the young woman releases her hold "no, not at all. I was just fascinated at how big this place is." Embarrassed at her observation, Reid scratches the back of his head, "I guess I've worked here for too long. Didn't even thought of that" talking as they moves toward the metal detectors, heading to the lifts which would lead them to the office.

-.-.-

**FBI Headquarters, BAU Office**

Giggling at Reid's awkward remarks as they steps off the lift into the office, Teresa Jones exclaims "you know, for someone with three permanent head damages, your pretty smart." Grinning at the joke, Reid and the giggling woman walks into the bullpen. Morgan who over heard the remark couldn't help but ask "permanent head damages?" Still giggling at her own joke, the young woman smiles at the tall profiler and says "yah, PhDs, get it?" winking at the man, the agent couldn't help but give the woman credit for the joke.

Smiling, Reid introduces the dark skinned agent to Teresa "SSA Derek Morgan, Teresa Jones." Shaking hands, Teresa tilts her head as she asks "SSA?" "Yah, stands for supervisory special agent" answers the agent, not surprised at the confusion of the abbreviation. "Oh right, there I go thinking it stands for Super Stupid Agent" finishing with a light punch to the arm of the fit agent, whist Reid gasps "Ooo…" Picking up on the joke, Morgan couldn't resist the light banter "naughty, naughty. Don't want me to cuff you for assaulting a federal agent." Happy that the agent didn't take offence to her words, "oh I would happily let you cuff me anytime big guy" raising a finger on his chest "only if you let me do the same." Finishing with a wink, she saunters towards the centre of the bull pen, leaving the two men gawking at the blatant flirt.

"Looks like you guys are having fun?" as the brunette female profiler walks towards the trio from her desk. Reid introduces the two women "SSA Emily Prentiss. Teresa Jones." Liking the older woman immediately, Teresa offers "please, call me Tessa." Surprised at the introduction the female profiler picks up on the accent "British?" Smiling at the recognition, Teresa explains "lived with my aunt in England after…" Without letting the young woman finish, the female profiler nods, indicating that she did not have to finish her sentence as she understands.

Looking towards the two office behind the balcony, Morgan offers a brief explanation. "The one on the right is our unit chief Aaron Hotcher's" nodding to indicated that she knows whom he is. Gesturing to the left "that one is our Senior Supervisory Special Agent, David Rossi" finishing just as the older agent opens the door, stepping out. Not missing a beat, Teresa says in a low tone "yah, I bet." Catching on the joke, the rest of the agents giggles, causing the senior agent to frown as he walks down the steps.

"Did I miss something?" questioning Rossi as he walks towards the group, looking at their body language, seeking for a clue. Teresa mumbled "not that you wanna know." Eliciting another wave of giggles as she offers her own hand for an introduction, "Teresa Jones, you must be SSSA David Rossi." Once again frowning at the wave of snickers from the agents, he picks up the hand shake Rossi conjectured "obviously I've been mentioned to you?" Picking his responsibility as a responsible agent Morgan says "oh, its nothing bad sir." The rest of the group snickers at the sentence. Not minding the obvious running joke that the group had made on his behalf, he turns his back and murmured "kids." One of the members of the 'kids' whispers, leading to another wave of giggles as they follow the elder agent into the conference room.

-.-.-

Walking into the conference room, Hotch and JJ are already present, setting up the information. Whist Teresa gazes around the room, eyeing the maps and pieces of papers, JJ steps forward and introduces herself "SA Jennifer Jareau, call me JJ." Smiling at the blond, Teresa shook her offered hand "Teresa Jones, call me Tessa. 'm afraid that I don't have any abbreviation along with it." Smiling at her joke, the blond stands back, allowing her further into the room. Eyeing the unit chief on the phone, Teresa quietly whispers to the dark skinned agent, who closest to her "I wonder which plastic surgeon does he go to to get that permanent frown on his forehead." Smiling at her attempt of a joke, Morgan quietly explains "he's not always like that." Understanding the respect they have for the unit chief, Teresa continues her wanderings.

After satisfying her curiosity, she sits down next to Rossi as they wait for Hotch to finish his call. The young woman says in a cheeky tone "Hey, SSSA Rossi. That's nice pen you've got there." Raising his eyebrow at the abbreviation, the confused agent looks down at his biro, ignoring the snickers from the rest of the team and JJ's questioning look. The elder agent decides to entertain the young woman by replying "What's wrong with the pen?" Shrugging her shoulders as she twists in the office chair "nu'in, just that with your Italian suit and Italian shoes, thought that you would use an Italian pen." Saying this as she stands up, peering at the older man's suit jacket.

The other's slightly surprised at her observation. Moving towards Reid, she leans on the back of the chair seat of the young agent "So… Doctor, what are your PhDs in?" Before the genius had the chance to say anything, Morgan and Prentiss immediately interject at the same time, "no don't go there." Their gestures elicits a huff from Rossi and a giggle from JJ. A questioning glance from Teresa caused the genius to blush at the team's effort to stop his rumbling. Grinning at the opportunity, Teresa took this chance "what? The permanent head damages did you in?" A bark of laughter from Morgan is all it needed as the rest of the team caught on to the joke.

Teresa, scared that her joke had offended the young agent, she quietly says "hey, joking mate." Her infectious smile causes the usually serious agent to grin. "Stop it." Hotch's gruff voice stops the casual banter. The atmosphere of the room became serious as the unit chief finishes his phone call. Obviously annoyed with the phone call that he was having with Strauss, he lectures "you all are professional agents, there is a case we need to be focused on." As his gaze locks onto the members of the BAU, a soft apologetic voice cuts through the tension "sorry mate." The gaze rose to the shifting woman standing behind Reid's chair, "erm, I joke when I get nervous."

Softening his gaze, Hotch looks down and raked a hand through his hair. "That's alright" says Hotch as he accepted the apology, understanding her nervousness. "Lets get on with it then, we've wasted enough time" wanting to get this interview over and done with so he can spare the young woman from further torment. Before he can get on, Teresa speaks "erm… is there any where else to do this? Somewhere less, erm, formal?" Seeing that no one had understood why she made the request, she offers "kinda feels like giving a lecture here. Not that I am giving a lecture. If there's anyone giving lectures, it should be Mr. PhD here…" nudging Reid jokingly.

"We can go to my office, its got couches and it should be big enough to fit six people in" offers Rossi as he stands up, indicating the end of the discussion. As the others follows him, Teresa fidgeted as they traverse across the bullpen to Rossi's office. Standing at the doorway, his body leans in to allow the others through. As everyone went through, he closes the door whist observing the actions of the people in his room. Teresa is browsing the shelf as her body brought her around the room, hands clasp behind her back, her fingers fidgeting. Hotch and Prentiss chooses to sit on the chair near his desk. Reid leans on the arm of the long sofa next to Morgan as the dark skinned agent and JJ settles onto the sofa. Which left the two singular armchairs across them, separated by a glass top, knee high coffee table. As Rossi chooses the armchair further from the door, he observed the young woman prowling to the door as the other agents settles in.

-.-.-

"So, how do you wanna do this?" She asks, with her back to the door, Rossi being the closest tries to ignore the fact that she opens the door slightly before heading to her chair. "Any recordings or any papers needed to be signed?" She sits down as her hands nervously adjusts her clothing and bag. "There are some paper to sign regarding confidentiality and permission to use your testimony if needed" the unit chief answers. "But we can do that after you have finished" Hotch says as he place a tape recorder on the coffee table in front of the young woman, "this is for future reference, if you don't mind?"

Nodding her approval, Teresa asks "let me guess" turning her gaze from the recorder to the unit chief "you used to be a lawyer?" Hotch eyes the rest of the members, looking for body languages which betray the fact that they had told her. Seeing none, he looked back at the young woman "yes, how did you know?" Teresa's gaze lowers to the floor, "just that you know legal terminologies and cover most legalities regarding testimonies and/or interviews." Looking up at the agents, "most cops wouldn't be bothered with such stuff." Shrugging at their gazes, she grin "too many police procedural dramas." Happy with the small smiles on the agents faces she struggles to get herself comfortable.

"I know that this might be too much to ask but do you mind that I sit on the floor?" Providing a small smile as she explains "it, it's just more comfortable for me. Less professional. If you know what I mean?" Nodding his understanding, Hotch answers "that's alright." Looking at the owner of the office, Teresa got the approval from Rossi as she shifts to sit cross leg on the floor. As she shuffles into her bag, JJ ask "if there's too many people in the room, some of us can leave. I'm sure that we don't need everyone to be here." Shaking her head as the woman sitting on the floor places a cigarette in her mouth, answers without looking up as she places the packet back into her bag "nah, I'm good. I don't mind."

Looking up as she sees the agents faces as they eyes her cigarette, chucking as she places her bag on the ground next to her "ain't gonna light it. Chill." Stooping her shoulders as she relax with the cigarette in her hand "I just need the motion, not the actual chemicals." Nodding with understanding, Rossi answers "conditioning." Agreeing with the senior agent's explanation, she expands "my therapist says that whenever I feel stressed or pressured, a constant action that I'm used to could be used to relax. Some people bite their nails, some play with their hair, I pick up a pen or a lollipop and pretend I'm smoking." Smiling at the memory as she looks down, leaning back into the armchair as she pulls up her knees and rests her elbows on them "habit that I picked up since I was fourteen." Without looking up, "young, I know" she looked to the side as she places the cigarette into her mouth.

She looked back down between her knees as she puffs out imaginary smokes. Shuffling towards the coffee table as she turns on the recorder, she leans back into the armchair, tossing her head back and closes her eyes. Reid slips down from the arm of the sofa to sit next to Morgan, as Morgan shuffles to the middle of the sofa to accommodate Reid. Hotch and Prentiss shifts in their seat. Lifting her head to an upright position, she starts on the memories.

- to be continued -

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that I left Garcia out in this. I just didn't want her bubbly attitude to affect the atmosphere of the story. Personally I have not been through trauma, so I have no idea how people react in the above situation. If anyone does, please don't hesitate to correct me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2b

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. If I owned it, I would own a private jet.

Thanks for reading thus far xxx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2b<strong>

-.-.-

"My family always travel for a family get-away at the start of the summer holiday. One or two weeks then we come back, free to do what ever we want over the holidays." Teresa starts, whist taking a drag of imaginary smoke. "My parents worked hard. They said that it was hard to get couple weeks off due to their busy schedule. Me and my brother didn't mind. We both liked the summer get-away as we get to spend quality family time together. Even as my brother grew into a teenager, he still appreciated the family times." Smiling at the memory, seemingly lost in her memory, Morgan softly says "sounds like a good brother."

Shaking out of the daydream, she smile at Morgan, her eyes tearing up at the memory and loss "yah, he was a cool dude." Looking from Morgan, she shifts her gaze to Reid, as a stray tear slid down her cheek, she offers "you know, my brother's kinda like you. A bit of a genius." Looking down as she drags on the imaginary smoke, "he wanted to study maths and physics at the young age of ten. When I was ten, I wanted to be a princess, and to be whisk away by prince charming." Sniffing as she wipes her tears away, "he studied grade 12 higher maths and physics when he was in grade 10. When he was 12, he finished his grade eight piano exam and started on guitar lessons. And he would've been good at it too. He has an amazing singing voice." She finishes with a choke, saddened by the fact that she could never hear her brother sing again.

Collecting herself from the trip to the memory lane, she straighten up "anyways, back to the topic." Wiping her wet face with the sleeve of her cardigan. "It was the last day of school. I hung out with Karen, my best friend and went to her house for a bit. I called and left a voice message on the house phone." At her recount of her memory, she brings her knees-up, cigarette hanging between her index and middle finger on her right hand. "Her house was walking distance from mine, so I decided to walk home.

"My mum always lock the front door. Even though my dad told her that it was a safe neighbourhood, she insisted." She pauses, taking another puff. Hotch stands up from his seat and heads out the room. Shrugging at Hotch leaving, she continues "I forgot my keys that day. Even though the back door was never locked, the gate's locks were too tall for me to reach. So I jiggle the door knob, hoping someone would hear before having to ring the door bell." At that point, Hotch comes back with a bottle of mineral water and set it down next to her, not forgetting to leave a slight gap at the door, which both Teresa and Rossi noticed. Smiling at the gesture, she murmurs a small "thanks" before taking a sip of the cool water.

"When the door opened, I thought that either my dad or my brother left the door unlocked as they knew I left my keys at home. I walked in, saying out loud that 'I'm home'. When I didn't hear a reply, I had thought everyone's busy. That's when I noticed the blood in the hallway." Shuttering the memory, the young woman hugs herself as she took another drag. Morgan, about to ask a question is nudged by JJ, indicating to him to let the young woman continue her story, to not trigger any more horrific memory. The gesture does not escape the woman sitting on the floor "before you ask, I don't remember how the blood looked like. It just looked smeared. Sorry." Struggling with her memory, she grabs her hair before remembering the motion of smoking.

"I followed the blood. I remembered being curious as to what it was. I was twelve, my curiosity outbid my sensibility to call the police. When I reached the door which was the study room." Shivering at the memory, Teresa took a sip of water and breath through the cigarette. Her hands shaking as she manages to control her emotion. "I saw my dad, bound, on the chair. He had tape around his mouth and he was looking at me. He kept shaking his head and I remembered not understanding what he was trying to say." Huffing with a sad laugh and shaking her head, she whispers "thinking about it, I think he was trying to tell me to run."

"All I saw was how bloody he was. He had blood covering most of his face along with bits on his clothing. As I tried to step closer to him, I felt something soggy with my feet. Looking down, all I saw was blood. The carpet soaked with blood." Teresa pauses as she took a shuttering breath, the agents shifts as they know what is coming. "Following the pool of blood, I saw my mum, laying there. Seemingly swimming in the pool of blood. I almost threw up. I thought it was just a doll, a life sized doll. It wasn't until I saw her eyes, her dead eyes." Pausing again at the memory, she takes another puff, bracing herself for the next horrific memory.

Teresa opens her eyes for this. Unwilling to close them, afraid that the image next to fill in would cause a panic attack. "As I looked back at my father, I noticed another lump at my right. I looked at it. I think I heard my dad muffle something. That lump was my brother. His. His…" struggling to finish she hides her face between her arms as Rossi is ready to hold the girl before she crumples. She lookes up with bright determination as she continues, surprising everyone else in the room. "He was a lump. His arm were twisted in a very funny way. He wasn't moving. Inside I knew he was dead. But my body moved to him, I wanted to check whether it was him. Before I could move, I heard my dad shout and someone grabbed me from behind and threw me to the ground. I landed in front of my dad and saw my bother's face." She cringes at the memory as she involuntary closes her eyes "his face was mangled. He, he wasn't him. Then I blacked out."

Tears are streaming down Teresa's face, as the others faces are grim. They have looked at the pictures and imagined themselves as the unsub, but hearing the first hand account still unsettles them. Wiping her face she continues "I woke up 'cus I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw my dad, more bloodied then before in front of me. I dunno what happened but I think he managed to get out of the chair and was trying to get me up. I looked around and saw another guy next to him, he had a knife sticking out of his chest, the guy's face was pale. Dad used his hand to turn my head to face him. He was smiling. He whispered 'TJ, I need you to be brave. I need you to live'." Teresa crowd herself into a smaller size, she hugged her knees as her voice became smaller.

"I saw it. I saw the soul leave his eyes. I wanted to cry. To tell him not to leave. But I couldn't speak." Pausing as she took a puff, "then suddenly this shadow loomed in front of me. I looked up and saw this guy. He was angry. His eyes were cold. He placed his hands around my neck and I struggled. I kicked and scratched. I was scared and I think I wetted my pants." Shaking her head and forcing her body to relax from the memory of the violence "I couldn't breath, then I slowly lost consciousness. Then I woke in the hospital."

-.-.-

Ending her tale at that point, everyone in the room is still and quiet. Contemplating the horrific memory. It isn't until Teresa moves to turn the recording off, then they shook out of their reverie. Suddenly Reid speak "wait, you said feet. Your feet felt the wet carpet?" Frowning at the sudden comment, Teresa ponders, recalling back. Nodding she says "yes, my mum, her father, my grandpa's Cantonese. She kept the custom of not wearing shoes in the house. So it was either bare foot, socks or a house slipper. This applied to visitors too." Leaping up, the genius rushes to the conference room, taking out pictures of the various crime scenes, nodding as he browses. As the rest of the team gathers, he says "they don't' have shoes! The victims weren't wearing shoes."

Surprised at this discovery, they concludes that the second unsub at the Steil killing is responsible for the current killings. This detail is not mentioned in any of the news article surrounding the Steil family's death. Happy with the result, JJ goes to the young woman's side and pats her shoulder. "Thank you" seeing the young woman more compose, "thank you for doing this." Teresa smile at the blonde's warm gesture, "nah" as she flicks her hand from the comment. "Anything to help you guys to catch that sicko" toughening as she takes another imaginary drag from the limp cigarette.

"You know" Prentiss adds, as she shuffles through the documents to double check the details regarding the shoes, "your parents would've been proud of you. Telling us this, as a victim." Rossi is about to say something before Teresa's sharp tone ring through the room "NOT victim. Survivor!" Blushing at her outburst, which causes the rest of the agents to look at her. Realising her mistake, Prentiss immediately apologise "sorry. Survivor" repeating the word to remind herself. Nodding at the exchange, Rossi interjects "it's important think as a survivor, not as a victim." Hotch adds to agree with the young woman's reaction "yes, victim indicate weakness. Someone who had willingly receive the brutality. Usually reserved for the dead, not the living." Smiling at the young woman, easing her tension "your therapist had taught you well."

Suddenly receiving the compliment, Teresa blushes further as she shuffles "yah, Tony does that to you. He has a very firm attitude when trying to get his clients to think positively." Reid couldn't help to ask "Tony?" Looking at Reid, surprises that he would take interest at her therapist "yah, Antony Hill. He's got lots of degrees in psychology, he's teaching as a professor. Sometimes seeing clients on the side. For free." Seemingly proud of her therapist, the rest of the people in the room are happy that the young woman have a good therapist to guide her through tough times.

Realising that there were no reason for them to keep the young woman any longer, Hotch motions to the youngest agent "Reid, why don't you escort Miss Jones to the front of the building, think we're done for the day." Happy to leave as she suddenly is bursting to go as her bladder decided to tell her that she had needed to relieve herself for quite a while now. "Before going out, do you mind showing me where the little girls room is? I'm bursting." The innocent remark leads to a couple of smiles around the room. As Reid is ready to guide the young woman out, she turns around, mentioning to the agents, "erm, I'm gonna be staying in Virginia for a couple of days, visiting friends. If you need anything, like signing papers. Please don't hesitate to call me, I'll leave my cell phone number." Morgan steps in before Teresa have the chance to do anything, "Go already, kid. You can leave your number with Reid when you come out from the toilet. Don't want you to burst you bladder on us do yah?" Winking at her, Teresa hurries out of the door, not forgetting to stick a tongue out at the dark skinned agent before disappearing behind the doors.

-.-.-

**So long as memory of certain beloved friends lives in my heart, I shall say that life is good - **_**Helen Keller**_

* * *

><p>AN: Anthony Hill is a character from one of my favourite TV series called "Wire in the Blood". I highly suggest people who likes this show to watch that. It's darker, but the analysis of the criminal mind by the main character is superb! If anyone does know that series, can't wait for your review... ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. If it does belong to me, I wanna cross it with NCIS!

Stay tuned for part b! xxx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

-.-.-

**The nice thing about doing a crossword puzzle is, you know there is a solution - **_**Stephen Sondheim**_

_****_-.-.-

**Boston, Massachusetts  
><strong>**4th April, 2012**

After the team dealt with a tricky poisoning case in Salt Lake County, Utah, the BAU team decides to go back to tackling the family murder. Garcia had appropriately named it "The Cinderella Case" due to the missing shoes. At first Reid and Rossi was adamant against naming it, however as time passes, it gradually stuck. Hotch decides to split the team up, leaving Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan with the Boston PD to gather as much information as possible regarding the Steils. Whist himself, JJ and Reid head to the most recent killing in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

Walking up to the reception table in the Boston PD, Morgan picks up his responsibility as the second in command and talks to the officer at the desk. "Afternoon" after receiving a nod from the officer, Morgan continues "I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is SSA Dave Rossi and SSA Emily Prentiss, we're from the FBI. We would like to speak to Lieutenant Goldberg please." Taking off his sunglasses as he addresses the female officer. The young female officer blushes at the handsome agent as she tries to figure out why the FBIs are here. She looks down to reach the phone, then she realises something odd, "erm, we don't have a Lieutenant Goldberg, sir. " Seeing the frowns on the FBIs forehead, eager to please the Agents, she adds "but we do have a Sergeant Goldberg."

Gazing questioning glances amongst each other, Rossi offers "maybe he got demoted?" Morgan returns his attention to the easily charmed officer smiles his best smile "then, could we speak to Sergeant Goldberg please." Unable to tear her eyes off the 'Morgan charm', she picks up her phone and quickly glances down for the number before looking back at Morgan. As the officer talks on the phone, the FBIs looks around the station and chatters about dinner. "Erm, agents" the soft voice asked for their attention as the female officer continues, "the Sergeant would be out soon." Grinning a "thanks" to the officer, the profilers continues their observation and casual chatting.

After a couple of minutes, a white male, in his early to mid thirties strides towards them. The slightly cubby but strongly built light haired man ignores their questioning gaze. After deciding the older being more senior, the grinning man offered his hand to him "Sergeant Goldberg. To what do I get the honour of having the FBIs in this humble abode." Releasing his shake to gesture to the station. Smiling at the light hearted introduction, Rossi gestures to Morgan indicating he is the lead "this is SSA Morgan." Pointing to Prentiss "SSA Emily Prentiss" then gesturing to himself "I'm SSA Dave Rossi". Embarrassed at his rookie mistake, he offers his hand to the two remaining agents. "Why don't we take this to my office? Saves me from further embarrassment in front of rookies." Smiling as he glances at the officer at the front desk, seeing her focusing on imaginary paperwork, he guides the FBIs into the station.

As the agents settles into the room, their profiling instinct kicks in as Morgan addresses the sergeant. "I'm sorry but I had the impression that I would be speaking to a Lieutenant Goldberg?" Hoping that the Sergeant doesn't take offence as the man ponders the question. "Oh! You must be talking about my dad." The Sergeant looks down to his messy table top, flinging papers around as he explains "yah, my dad's Lt. Robert Goldberg." Finding a piece of paper and picking it up "ah yes! The BAU wanting to talk about the Steil case. Sorry bout the confusion, memos tends to get lost in here" finishing with a gesture to the messy table. Smiling at the Sergeant's easy going attitude, Morgan settles into the chair opposite the sergeant whist Prentiss is offered the remaining seat in the room. Rossi is happy with investigating the stacks of paperwork and bulletin board.

"My dad died couple years ago, heart attack" the Sergeant settles into his seat as he shuffle around looking for something. "Sorry to hear that Sgt" Morgan offers his condolences. "Yah, I'm sorry too. He was a great man" says the man behind the desk, bending over to look in his desk drawers. "This him?" Rossi asked, showing the other two agents of a photo of two young police officers, arms over each other's arms, smiling to the camera. One, standing on the right with his left arm on his shorter companion had his hat off and showed a mop of light coloured hair. The other, supporting his partner with his right arm had his officer hat on, waved at the camera.

Recognising the shorter man in the picture, "is this Phillip Steil?" Looking up from his search, the Sergeant looked at Morgan. Trying to muffle her snicker due to the Sergeant's wayward hair caused by the search, Prentiss covers her mouth and coughs. A small grin appears on the Sergeant's face, taking the photo from the dark skinned agent. "Yah, my dad and Phil graduated from the academy together. Worked on the same beat together. Took the detective's exam together and passed together. From there they separated. My dad into homicide and Phil into organised crime." Giving the picture back to Morgan, he continues his search on the other side of the desk.

Picking up on the Sergeant's remark "Phil? You were close?" Looking up at Morgan's question, he stops shuffling as he tries to think where his file was whist replying the agent's question. "Yah, Phil and Mary. Erm, Marissa. Used to ask me to babysit their two kids." He suddenly stands up and starts searching the paperwork stacked along the wall. "Bright kids too! Charlie always asking questions, amazing with puzzles. The little one draws the most amazing pictures" he pauses to stop the pile from falling, thanking Rossi as he helps to put the pile up right. "Once I lent him a 500 piece puzzle whist baby sitting. Finished it in one night. And he was only 8 at the time" slowing his frantic search squatting down as he remembered the children. "Bet he could finish it sooner if his baby sis didn't keep messing up the puzzle" huffing a laugh as he stands up, "had to put little TJ to bed before they fought."

Snapping his fingers, he moves to Prentiss "'cuse me miss, need ta get to the file." Smiling at his actions, Prentiss stands up, allowing the Sergeant get to a big box filled with folders and papers. Lifting it to place it on the table as Morgan asks "TJ?" Looking up with a look as if he just realised that there other people in the room he shakes his head "ya know, Tracy-Jane, TJ." Mouthing an "Oh" the agents looks at the Sergeant as he starts pulling up folders and handling them to the agents. "This is as much as I could get. Most of them are sealed and/or lost" understanding the surprise on their faces "this is 13 years ago, and it was solved."

As he observes the agents looking through the files, he sat down and places his chin over clasped hands, his expression serious. "Why the sudden interest in the Steils?" recognising the serious tone from the Sergeant, Morgan sat down as he settled down into the reason that brought them there in the first place.

-.-.-

**Tulsa, Oklahoma  
><strong>**5th April, 2012**

Arriving at the local police station, the agents are introduced to the lead detective of 'The Cinderella Case'. The middle aged, bolding detective introduces himself to the unit chief "Detective Luke Sandosa", nodding at the introduction the agent introduces himself "SSA Aaron Hotchner". Dropping the Detective's hand and continues introducing the of his team "SA Jennifer Jareau". The blonde agent says "Please call me JJ" as she shook the detective's hand, ignoring the leer from the detective at the attractive woman. "SSA Dr Spencer Reid" the younger agent manages a small wave before the detective looked questionably at the agent "doctor?" Reid quickly explains "PhDs, not a medical doctor." The detective smirks as he says "oh, right." Hotch frowns, clearly not happy with the detective's subtly negative reactions towards his colleagues.

As the Detective guides the agents to his desk in the precinct, the agents tried to ignore the stares they receives as the moved through the desks. Clearly not use to and not welcoming the presence of the agents, the trio braces themselves for a long and troublesome day in the Tulsa precinct. As they reaches the balding detective's desk, they see couple of boxes which is marked with a red 'evidence' tape along with a couple of stacks of files and papers. The detective places a hand on the boxes as he huff "look, I don't know what you Febbies want with the Millers case. It was cold and has been cold for a year now." Reid could not help but interject, "11 months and 26 days". The detective rolles his eyes and mumble "whatever, kid."

Clearly not happy with the detective's response, the unit chief decides to step in before the attitude goes any further. "Look, I can understand you concern with our presence in your precinct" Hotch offers, as he profiled the man to be protective over his property. "We are here for your help, to understand and catch this guy. We are not here to undermine your work. We need your assistance." Hearing Hotch's reasonable assurance, he hands them the boxes as he nods. JJ decided to take this chance to ask for a work space, as she knows they are not allowed to bring the evidence out of the precinct. "Detective Sandosa," after getting his attention, JJ continues "is there any place that we can move these into?" Looking around the precinct, noting the tight space "we would like to have some space to work in" seemingly a reasonable request.

Frowning at the request, the detective's short fuse lits up again "hey, I'm the one who gave you these stuff. And now your asking for a space? What do you think we are, someone that you can just order around?" JJ takes a step back, surprised at the detective's loud retort. Reid looks at the detective and straiten up to defend his friend. Seeing the scrawny kid's stance, the Detective takes a step forward. Hotch steps in and places a hand on the detective's shoulder. The background buzz lowers as the whole precinct was alerted of the action. The tension increases as the detective refuses to step down. Suddenly a strong and firm female voice echoes throughout the precinct "that's enough detective, I'll take it from here." Looking around, the agents see an early forties woman dressed in a dress suit, standing in the middle of the aisle with a strong confident stance.

-.-.-

At her appearance, the Detective steps back and brakes the precinct's stubborn defiance. The woman nods to the agents, indicating for them to pick up what they needs and follow her. As they steps into her office, they releases a breath which they aren't even aware they were holding. The office iss tidy and neat, a shelf filled with folders and books covers the right side of the room. JJ, who has a free hand closes the door behind them as the agents places the boxes on the desk and floor. Offering her hand, the woman introduces herself "Lieutenant Nadine Adams, I'm sorry but these boys are a bit territorial" she offers her apologies as the hand shake went around the room to the agents. The unit chief once again picks up the responsibilities of introducing themselves and thanking her for her intervention.

Nodding to indicate the agents to take a seat. The older woman smoothes the bangs on her forehead as she once again apologise for her detectives insubordination "I once again apologise for their actions. I guess they are just not used to having a female higher-up in the all boys club "smiling as she looked at the agents "guess they are just looking for a reason to act out." JJ nods her understanding whist the former media liaison offers her understanding "I understand. It's not your fault Lt." The Lieutenant smiles a warm smile at the younger woman, "thank you for your understanding." Surprised at the warm smile, JJ smiles back, liking the woman in charge.

Leaning back the Lieutenant decides to attack the business at hand, she directs her question to the agents "so, how can I help you?" Hotch leans forward in the chair to answer the question, "we came here regarding the Millers case." Noticing the grimace on the Lieutenant's face on the mention of the name, the unit chief decides to let the Lieutenant have her say before continuing. "That was not an easy case" shaking her head on the memory, "I remembered the DA's pressure to get the perp and the higher-ups pushing for more knowledge on the case. We worked on it day and night and getting zilch." The agents nods their understanding and asks her to continue "it was tough. We just never had such a horrific case before."

Understanding the Lieutenant's frustration, the former media liaison continues asking as the other two looks through the case files "could you tell me as much as you can regarding the case?" The older woman frowns as she tries to remember the what happened nearly a year ago. "Well, I wasn't the lead on the case but I kept close tabs on it. Sandosa was the lead but he probably think that you guys are checking up on his work. That man has real ego problems" smiling a small smile at that. "There wasn't much forensics to go with. We tried to find out any grudges on the family. The father works as a local handy man. The mother was a teacher in the local primary school. They had a 3 year old boy, with a 5 year old daughter. It wasn't nice" the female Lieutenant grimaces at the memory. JJ cringes too, remembering the crime scene photo.

"They were nice folks. Church going folks too. None of the family and friends noted any problems with the family. We looked into the possibility of affairs and found none. The family couldn't understand the brutality of the murder." The Lieutenant sit apprehensively, trying to think of anymore to tell the agents. Hotch looks up from the file he was reading to address the lieutenant with a question "did Mr. Miller have any criminal records?" The Lieutenant have to tear her eyes away from Reid who were glancing through the sheets of paper to answer Hotch's question "uh? Erm, just minor fender bender and parking tickets. Nothing majorly criminal. Eh, does he always read like that?" thumbing at Reid, whist asking Hotch. Smiling at the Lieutenant's question, JJ answered "yah, Reid's got eidetic memory." Looking up at the mention of his name "er, yah. I read 20,000 words per minute."

At his admission, the older woman smiles fondly and says "my son could do that too." Surprised at the remark, the agents looks up, the Lieutenant explains "not that he would say anything." Looking down, she continues "his councilor thinks that he does understand but just doesn't express." Reid help the woman finish her story regarding her son "he's autistic". Nodding to indicate that he is right, JJ and Hotch both sympathises with the woman. "His councilor thinks that my son has great capacity and is real smart. But he is just reluctant to express it. He is still young, he has the chance to improve." Smiling at the positive reply, they all got back to business.

-.-.-

As the agents goes through the evidences, the Lieutenant works on her desk, whist answering any questions that the agents have. As time wore on the Lieutenant decides to ask a question that have been buzzing around her head for the duration of the agents' stay. "Agent Hotchner" the agent in question looks up, she continues "is there a reason why you are looking into this case? It has been cold for nearly a year now." Somewhat expecting the question, Hotch answers "I'm afraid I could not express too much on this case as we do not want any mass hysterics. Just understand that we have a good reason to be doing this."

Frowning, the Lieutenant seems to be unhappy with the answer. She then decides to trust the FBIs and hope that whatever they need is here. Suddenly, the young genius who has been quiet for some time asks "it says here, the Millers were filling up suitcases. Do you know why?" The Lieutenant looked up at the question, she ponders before answering "yes, they were going on a summer holiday. Apparently Grant Miller won a lottery for 4 the Disneyland passes in Florida." Looking at each other at the realisation, Hotch pulls out his phone and steps out of the office to call Garcia. Reid shuffles through the evidence boxes whist JJ ask the confused Lieutenant "have you check the legitimacy of the ticket?"

Shaking her head to indicate no, the Lieutenant stands up as the anxiety of the agents got to her "we had no reason to. what's going on?" JJ being the media liaison raises her hands, palms open as she addresses the elder woman "Lieutenant Adams". Once catching the older woman's attention, she continues "we have reasonable sources which indicates that the fact that the Millers were going on a holiday is pertinent to the case. Could you think of anything regarding the fact?" JJ's clam and comforting demeanor distracts the older woman from Reid's frantic search as she sat back down to think.

"All I know is that the Millers weren't that well off to afford holidays very often. The family friends did mention that they had been meaning to save up for a small trip. But with the current economy, it was hard." JJ nods at the Lieutenant, the older woman continued "they were real happy to get the lottery. Come to think of it, I believe Grant Miller mentioned that the lottery number was given to him by someone, he didn't buy it." At that moment, Reid pulls up a evidence bag, which assuming contains the lottery ticket along with the Disneyland tickets and rushes out to speak to Hotch. Looking at the confused Lieutenant, JJ offers a small smile "sorry about that. My team tends to do that when their on something." The Lieutenant looks at the blonde and returned a nervous smile. JJ continues to placate the elder woman "thank you though, for this. For not asking too much and trusting us. It must be hard." The Lieutenant shook her head and answers "it's the least I could do. I can understand how hard it is for you guys to get the locals to cooperate. What ever makes it easier for you and hope it helps."

Before JJ has the chance to continue, Hotch and Reid comes back in to inform the people in the room of the news. "Garcia double checked, there is no recordings of this lottery company having the Disneyland ticket as a prize a year ago. And the ticket number on the Disneyland pass was fake" Hotch informed as he enters the room. This revelation astonishes the women. As JJ gradually realises the implication of this fact, the Lieutenant is left in the dark. "What does this mean?" the Lieutenant asks, not understanding what the profilers knew. Hotch looks at the woman apologeticly as he answers "I'm afraid that I could not tell you more as this is for the safety of a young woman. I hope you can understand." He offers his hand as he sees understanding on the Lieutenant's features, "however, be assured that your cooperation have provided enormous help and we cannot thank you enough."

The unit chief offers the Lieutenant a small smile of gratitude as the agents shook their fair well shake. The Lieutenant, seemingly not satisfied with the brush off, she continues asking as the handshake goes around the room "is this it? You come in, use up my room and off you go?" Understanding their rushed behaviour which seems offensive to the older woman, JJ offers "I am really sorry for this but this is for the good of the public and you. The less you know, the better it is. When we do know everything, I assure you, you would be the first to be contacted." Frowning at the attempt to smooth the crinkles the agents left, the Lieutenant have no choice but to sigh, "all right. I believe you. But you better stick to your words. I don't like to be left in the dark." She lifts up a finger, seemingly lecturing the younger woman. Giving a small laugh as the blonde releases the hand shake and follows her fellow agents out. As she turn around to the older woman before she left, she hands the Lieutenant her card and reassurs her "please, don't hesitate to call me if you have more information." Nodding her head to indicate she understands, the Lieutenant watches the BAU agents walk out the precinct.

- to be continued -

* * *

><p>AN: As mentioned before I am not from the US. Therefore I have no idea how the police department works. So I get confused between precincts and stations. Please correct me on any error! Much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 3b

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. If it does belong to me, I would find an actor with a better Irish accent. No offence.

Enjoying so far? xxx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3b<strong>

-.-.-

**Boston, Massachusetts**

"Right. So your saying that there is a killer out there. Killing families just the way that the Steils were murdered?" Sergeant Goldberg repeats as the agents finishes briefing him on their profile. "Yes Sgt, " before Morgan could continue, the Sergeant raises his hand and motion stop "if you want to work together, I prefer to work as a team. The name's Rudy, Derek." Surprised at the interjector, Morgan nods "right Rudy. Our profile indicates that it was the person who took the body of the first unsub out of the house, who is currently continuing his mentor's MO." Shaking at the onslaught of information, Rudy raises his hand to stop the agent from confusing him further.

"Hold on to your horses. Let me try and get this right." Rudy massages his head as he tries to sort out the information, "the first perp, was a hired gun by the mafia to kill the Steils as Phil and Mary were getting too close."Looking at the agents, seeing their nod of approval as he continues "He brought an apprentice to the to the Steil household and that apprentice saw how he killed the family. Then when he saw his mentor, killed by Phil, he freaked. When he didn't manage to kill Tracy-Jane, he continued killing using his mentor's MO?" The other agents are surprised that the Sergeant is able to put all that together, knowing that he does not have profiling background and what little information they could able to pass on to the Sergeant.

"That is sick man." He leans back as he processes the information in his head, his comment lead to the agreement nods from the agents. "I can start to see why they made you Sergeant." Rossi adds. "I'll take that as a compliment" says the man as he sits forward, leaning his head on his hands. Suddenly he lifts his head, gazing with cleared eye vision at the dark skinned agent "what is the possibility that this sicko is still working as a hired gun?" Surprised at the question, Morgan answers with equal certainty "highly possible. That is how he support himself. That is the only way he knew how to survive." Shaking his head, the Sergeant mumbles "poor bastard."

"No pity should be placed on that man. He is a cold hearted killer." Prentiss interjects, not wanting the Sergeant to go soft on their investigation. Suddenly jumping up, shocking the agents, the Sergeant starts attacking the cabinets on the side of his desk, mumbling "it's gotta be here somewhere. Damn it." swore the Sergeant as he manages to bang his elbow on the wall. Getting worried, Rossi asks "Rudy, you alright there?" Seeing no response from the frantic man as the rest of the agents starts to get anxious. "A-ha!" gleaned the Sergeant as a crumpled folder is in his hands.

"I remembered my dad telling me this. He said I had to keep it safe." He places the folder on the desk as he attempts to smooth out the paper. "The reason why the crime syndicate was caught was because they admitted to hiring the hitman. Then the higher-ups were able to get the CIA to cough up information on the guy. Linking the hitman with them as they contacted him through one of his aliases." Showing the paper to the agents as he proudly acclaims "here is the list, my dad made a secret copy of it." Catching on to what the Sergeant is saying, Morgan asks "so your thinking that the unsub might be using the same aliases, to continue his mentor's work?" Smiling at the agents, the Sergeant is grinning like a kid "highly possible. Don't ya think?"

Nodding with approval, the agents happily accepts the file. "Hold on" Prentiss paused their thoughts for a moment "how did they connect the first unsub to the murder of the Steils? There wasn't any body. The defense lawyer could've said that it was someone else?" Noticing the Sergeant's grim expression, the agents turns their attention to him "a child's testimony is extremely useful in this case." Without looking up at the surprised agents as the Sergeant sits down placing his chin on his hands, elbow on the desk, seemingly his favourite contemplative position.

"They hypnotised her." Ignoring the gasp from Prentiss along with Morgan sitting back down, realising the implication. "They were desperate. The DA and the higher-ups. Even the judge allowed it, saying that it was 'pertinent to the case'." Standing up as the Sergeant slams his hand on the table, "pertinent to the case my ass." Walking around the desk as he waves his hands about "who would wanna give up a chance for promotion, uh?" ignoring the agents as he rumbles on "all on the expense of the innocence of a child" A hand on the shoulder of the wayward Sergeant shook him out of his outburst. "Chill okay? We need you clear minded on this case" Rossi emphasises as he grips the shoulder of the Sergeant tighter, then releasing his hold.

"I know. It's just difficult you know?" the Sergeant spoke softly, seemingly easing down after letting off the steam. "I know these people. Sat on the Christmas table, carving the turkey. Baby sitting their kids. Phil giving me my first bottle of beer after a baby sitting session, telling me no to tell my dad." Smiling at the fond memory as he sits down, behind his desk, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was a cadet then, you know. I was there at the scene. My dad told me not to go in. I still went in. Vomited just as I managed to run back out after one look." Hiding his face behind his hands, no longer is he the easy-going, jovial Rudy. There sits a tired, haggard Sergeant, witnessing the brutal death of close friend's family.

-.-.-

A sob came from the Sergeant "I could still see the bruises you know." Surprise at the confession, the agents looks at him, encouraging him to continue. "The bruises around her neck. When they put her under hypnosis." The fact even made Rossi cringe, reminds him of the violent reaction when Reid was placed under hypnosis about three years ago. He wonder what kind of reaction the young girl gave when forced to remember such violent event, which had happen so soon that the bruises were still evident. Prentiss clenches her hand, feeling unjust as the young child had to be put through such torment just so that people could climb up the ladders to power. Morgan shakes his head, "you were there?" indicating the Sergeant to go on.

"Yah, she didn't have anyone at that time. I was the only adult that she was close to. I took care of her as she recovered. Barely spoke, no less talking about what happened. The hypnotist was reluctant too. After knowing that the girl hadn't even had a chance to speak to a councilor." Grimly clutching his fist as he speaks "the judge just said that if she didn't do it, he will ask for someone else who will. She had no choice but to do it." His voice brakes as he continues "when the kid got out of it, they showed her a series of mug shots. She just nodded at the right one. There wasn't any emotion. Nothing." He clutches his hands together in a comforting motion "her eyes, they were empty."

"After that, she doesn't speak. Only eating when you put food in front of her. Going to the toilet whenever she wanted by tugging on my sleeve. Clutching a stuffed bunny, not letting it go." Leaning back as the memory came back, huffing a sad laugh "twelve years old and hugging a soft toy where ever she go. Geez, twelve years olds should be riding around on bikes and helping her mum putting on make-up." Rossi looks at the comment and interjects "sounds like your speaking from experience?" Looking at Rossi, the Sergeant smiles a genuine smile as he pulls open his drawer, showing him a family portrait "Yah, Mary is 12, going on 30 and Phil is 8, heading into chaos." Showing the picture around to the rest Morgan asks "that your wife?" Rudy looks down "nah, we separated. Share custody of the kids. Though Helen had them most of the time, due to my work." Nodding their understanding, Morgan hands the picture back to the Sergeant "I asked her to do this picture for me, just to remind me that I have a home to go to whenever I go out on a case." Rudy smiles as he gently places the framed picture back.

"When did she first spoke. You know, after that." Prentiss asks as her paternal instinct came out, and referring the hypnosis as 'that'. Smiling a grim smile at the comment, Rudy answers "at her daddy's funeral. The Boston PD wanted to honour the man. I suggested that TJ should just stay at home, no need to see the parade." Rudy shakes his head at the recollection. "But the higher-ups wanted to make this into a media debacle, showing that there is still justice. Letting the little girl get the honour of the parade. Luckily her aunt, Lydia, Mary's sister was there. She seemed to respond to her better. Maybe she reminded her of her mum. You know, the motherly instinct and all" waving his hand as the Sergeant explains, more likely to himself rather than the agents.

Looking up at the ceiling as he recalls the events that happened that day "it was sunny. Rare in Boston." He speaks as he shifts his head back down to face the table "her mom and brother was already buried, couple of days earlier. A simple one as the aunt didn't want to create too much attention." Swallowing a lump of saliva as he continues "I was one of the bearers, carrying Phil's coffin. It felt heavy, real heavy ya know." Nodding his understanding, Morgan understands what it is like carrying the coffin of a close friend, gazing to look at Prentiss, who knows what that look meant. "As the DA and chief spoke their speech, I could see Tracy-Jane staring at the coffin. She looked different. Seem to be more intact with the world. As the speech ended, they did the whole bagpipe thing and started to fold the flag." waving his hand to indicate he is skipping through the details.

"Then the person with the flag, who wasn't me, stupidly gave the flag to the girl!" looking at the agents, imploring them to understand why he feels so emotional against the action. "I asked him later why he did that, he just said that the DA told him to do so. Stupid rookie" shaking his head as he continues. "Anyways, when the girl got the flag, she showed shock. She dropped the bunny and let go of her aunt's hand as she held the flag in both her hands. As we started to lower the coffin in, I heard Lydia scream out the kid's name. Then I saw this little figure jumped onto the coffin and cried out 'please don't leave me daddy. Please take me with you. I don't wanna be alone. Please.' That little outcry broke my heart man." He sees the other agents shaking their heads as tears slip down his face. Even though it was 12 years ago, his heart still ache when he remembers the girl's words. He wipes his face as he continues, "I got her out, and she was kicking and screaming. Her aunt came crying and hugged her, she managed to calm down after a while. I looked at the DA after she calmed down and he finally looked apologetic." Raking his hand over his hair as he recounts the day.

"So she went with her aunt to England?" Prentiss asks, shaking out of the event. "Yah, the day after the funeral. The media was going crazy, my dad had to get them out before the girl got anymore traumatised." Agreeing with the action, Rossi asks another question "if the crime syndicate was caught and put in jail, then why is she under witness protection?" Looking up at the senior detective, he answers with a laugh "oh that, that was my dad. You know, with all the media attention, pretty sure that the media wouldn't give it a second thought, following her to England. So dad managed to pull up some contacts to keep her under the radar. Changed her name. Hey, you guys are FBI! You know where she is?" excited by this fact, the agents, apprehensive with reveling the information. Noticing the apprehension, Rudy immediately provide a way out of the awkward situation "hey, no worries man. I just wanted to know how she's doing. No need to tell me if it would cause trouble?"

Looking at each other to gauge the best response, Morgan makes the final decision "Thanks for your help Sgt. Prentiss would hand you our contact number, and if you have any thing to add to our investigation, please don't hesitate to call." Morgan makes the motion to the box of files sitting on the table, the Sergeant moves to let him get to the box. Rossi offers his hand, the Sergeant smiles and shakes his hand whist clasping a hand to the elder agent's arm, indicating 'no harm done'. Prentiss hands the Sergeant her card whist giving him a wink. The sergeant escorts the agents out the office door, and seeing that they made it out of the precinct before closing the door. He flicks to the back of the card given to him by Prentiss and smiles.

-.-.-

**True wisdom comes to each of us when we ****realise**** how little we understand about life, ourselves, and the world around us - **_**Socrates**_

* * *

><p>AN: I claim owner ship of Rudy Goldberg though, he seemed like a very likeable character... :D

oh, and I don't really know how the police or army personnel's burial and the whole bagpipes and folding of the flags go... So if I've made a mistake_ (again), _please correct me... Appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. If it does belong to me, I would make this into a movie...

NOTE: _italics _means what is happening in videos

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

-.-.-

**I love mankind; it's people I can't stand - **_**Charles M. Schultz**_

_****_-.-.-

**Quantico, Virginia  
><strong>**16th April, 2012**

After a case of peeping tom which had escalated into assault and molestation in Shelby County, Tennessee, the unit chief decides to let the team have the weekend off. When the team returns from their well deserved break, Hotch tries to get Strauss to let the team focus on 'The Cinderella Case'. As the team is finishing up the paper works from the peeping tom case, the team quietly discuss 'The Cinderella Case' as they are aware of the impending date of the killings. Morgan decides to join the other members in the bullpen as he finished his paperwork early.

"The question I have is why this wasn't noticed earlier? The MO is so specific, it should pop up even if I looked up on the data base" Prentiss asks from her desk as she shuffles through the papers on her desk, organising it. Morgan who is leaning on his old desk as he sips his coffee, whist pondering this question. Reid offers "it's because of the victimology. It so wide that the family in Cameron Parish, Louisiana wasn't found until 2 weeks later. The report says that they could smell the decomposed body a mile away and they had liquefy" The description had caused the senior agent to put aside his mug of coffee, then proceeded to tease "count on you to remember this, caused me my coffee." His banter stopped as Reid grimly answered "not something that I want to remember." The dark skinned agent patted the eidetic memory genius, as a form of apology.

"Hey honey bunches!" Garcia's warm voice cuts through the oppressive tension in the bullpen. Noticing the atmosphere she turns to her big man "chocolate bun, is everything all right?" Smiling at her term of endearment, Morgan stands up and give his favourite techie a hug "everything's okay momma bear. We're just trying to clear up some questions with the Cinderella case." Accepting the hug, Garcia frowns as she understood the implication of the topic in question. She then smiles casually as she encourages "well, as long as we can get the profile right, we will catch the guy won't we." Her firm words are well received for the group. A buzz of a vibrating mobile caused Reid to peer questionably at a text he received on his phone.

"What's going on there kid?" Morgan asks as the older agent was curious as to the sender of the text, knowing that the younger agent does not have much social contact out of work. "Erm, its Tessa." Reid answers, puzzled as he continues "she said thanks for letting her meet up with, a Rudy?" Reid asked as he looks up, catching a knowing glance between Prentiss and Morgan. Looking between the two of them, he stands up, "who's Rudy? Do you guys know him?" Morgan snickers and answers nonchalantly "dunno. Do you Em?" Looking at Prentiss, she shrugs her shoulder as she lowers her head to focus on her paperwork, whist hiding a smile. Still frowning at the interchange between the agents, Reid places his phone back into his pocket whist Morgan teases "why? Pretty boy jealous?"

Surprised at the comment, Reid splutters "what! Why would be jealous?" Garcia also joins in as she nudges the lanky agent, teasing "oh come on, you guys are similar in age. And she's pretty. Gave YOU her phone number, and you calling her by her first name." Not used to the attention as Reid babbles, "firstly, the phone number is for work. By the way, it's not ethical to go out with a victim." The trio stops their banter as Hotch walks by, he spoke as he walks "not victim, survivor, remember that." As he walks up the stairs, he stops at the top and addressed to his youngest subordinate "anyways, it sounded like your interested Reid." Smiling at the young agent, who is gaping like a fish as he focuses to the rest of the team, his stern personality returns "we have another case, conference room in 5 minutes."

The rest of the team looks at Garcia, the apologetic techie shrugs, "it came in on Sunday, I was gonna tell you guys." The team packs up their paperwork as they prepares themselves for the briefing. As they gathers, Prentiss voices the question in everyone's head "Hotch, what about the Cinderella case?" Sighing at the inevitable confrontation, the unit chief turns around "we have no choice. This case take precedence." Before he could continue Morgan interjects "but it's only a month from now." Reid corrects "29 days". Ignoring the young agent's comment, Hotch places his hands on the desk and addresses his team sternly "look. I want to catch this guy as much as you do. But we have nothing to go on. This guy's variety in victimology makes it difficult for us to predict the next victim." Standing up as his information got through to his team mates, he nods "as long as we work here, we have other cases to attend to. Working on a dead end is no used." Once getting the teams' silent agreement, he nods to Garcia to brief them on a child abduction case in Delaware county, New York.

-.-.-

**Cook County, Illinois  
><strong>**29th April, 2012**

Looking through the case file in the local precinct, the team is trying to figure out the next step regarding a string of robbery with a very aggressive unsub. The phone on Morgan rang as he picks it up "hey hot stuff, any more news?" Hearing the exchange between the two old friends, the team looks up at the unusual lack of banter between the two. The dark skinned agent moves to the laptop and pulls up a search engine. Finding the video, Morgan finishes his conversation with Garcia as they watches the clip. After a few minutes he speaks "JJ, better get Hotch and Rossi back here. ASAP." JJ moves out of the room without a question.

-.-.-

_The computer screen shows a video clip of two women sitting opposite each other in a typical interview styled show. The host, dressed in a smart dress suit with perfect blonde hair and crease less face asks "so, Miss Turner. Do you mind explaining this whole thing again?" The brunette, in a grey pants suit with great wavy hair replied with confidence "of course." Looking into the camera, the younger women continues "what we have here is a series of murder, that's what the professionals are calling 'serial killers'" The top left side of the screen shows various crime scene photos of their 'Cinderella Case'."This serial killer, or as the profilers like to call the 'unsub', A.K.A. unknown subject, had killed 13 families in very cruel and gruesome ways." The host nods with fake understanding as she asks "how would we know who's next?" The brunette said whist looking at the host "that's just it Lisa, we have no way of knowing as the victimology. The professional term used for the choice of victims selected by the unsub, is very wide. However" pausing at the fact, the brunette once again turned to the screen, soaking up the attention. "We have reliable sources which indicated that there is a living victim and her name is Teresa Jones, currently living in Minnesota."_

_-.-.-_

The BAU team in the private room set up by the local police grimaces at the revelation. Hotch is pensive and frowning at the leak. He suddenly barks out orders "Morgan, I want you to call Garcia and get her to stop the spreading of the information. JJ, call up all the resources you have and stop this from getting to the televisions. The rest of us need to focus on this case and get it done and over with." At that, the team leaps into action. However, Prentiss' slip to go to the bathroom did not go unnoticed by the unit chief.

Calling up Rudy Goldberg's number, Prentiss waits anxiously for the Sergeant to pick up as she waits outside of the room, facing away from the door. "Sergeant Goldberg" at the Sergeant's voice, Prentiss sighs as she answers "hello Rudy? This is Emily Prentiss from the BAU. We spoke about a month ago about the Steil case?" Rudy excitedly replies "of course Emily. I cannot thank you enough for letting me see TJ. We had" before the Sergeant had the chance to continue Prentiss stops the excited man "Rudy. Stop I need you to listen." She speaks as she turns around, gaps a response as she sees her boss in front of her with a slightly apologetic Rossi standing behind him. The whole time Rudy's anxious reply could be heard through the woman's phone "Hello? Emily? Agent Prentiss?"

Now in the confines of the squad room, the Sergeant is placed on speaker phone as the unit chief interrogates the confused man. "Are you sure you told no one?" Hotch's stern voice somehow manages to reach to the Sergeant on the other side of the phone. "Of course not! I would not do that. I was the one who was there when she watched the news report going on about her family's death as she was recovering in the hospital. I would not let the media drag out her pain like how they did 13 years ago!" The Sergeant's reply some how resonates with everyone in the room. Each remembered the image of the little girl clutching a stuffed bunny, supporting dark vivid bruises around her neck sitting on the hospital bed. The sad glazed eyes, having to watch the media chattering about her family's horrific death.

Hearing a heavy sigh through the phone, Rudy apologetically says "look. That kid is as close to a family member to me as my nieces and nephews. I just wanted to see her. To let her know that she wasn't alone here. I told my people in the precinct that I was going on a trip to visit a close family friend. I took leave and didn't even tell my family who I was seeing. All I did was found her name and phone number on the yellow book. I even took the liberty to call her on a pay phone, which was surprisingly hard to find." The unit chief understands the sentiments of the Sergeant as he spoke. He himself finding surrogate family members in his team.

"Alright Sergeant Goldberg. Just. Just make sure that you don't further broadcast the fact that you knew her" Hotch assures, as he cuts off the phone conversation. Just then, Morgan and JJ busts in, with their own news. Morgan starts by saying "Garcia tracked down the origin of the video clip. She found the person managing the site and got the bureau to shut the site down. She's in the process of getting Miss Turner of cough up who leaked." They all looks at JJ, expecting some good news. However, JJ shakes her head sadly "the clip was seen by some of the news companies. Soon, there would be the whole complete list of victims along with Tessa's involvement broadcasted on national televison."

-.-.-

**Quantico, Virginia  
><strong>**2th May, 2012**

After wrapping up the robbery case in Illinois, the team moves back to the FBI headquarters. By this time, the news of the family murder along with Teresa Jones' involvement spread like wildfire. The news station of the state that the victims were in ate up the serial killing story like a hungry animal. The public are apprehensive and high strung due to the fact that anyone could be targeted. The FBI caught some of the heat as the public demanded why wasn't the killer caught. Strauss told the team that they should work on it whenever they can. Silently glad that they have the case, but still it does not elevate the stress, dealing with the leak.

Garcia had found out the leak to be one of the officers working in the Boston PD when the agents were there. The officer, eager to understand why the FBIs were there had eavesdropped on them. He then subsequently sneaked into the Sergeant's office to get more information, and found Prentiss' card along with Teresa Jones name. The brunette in the video clip turned out to be an aspiring reporter and the officer's girlfriend. She had then decided to use this information to increase her fame. Making sure that the officer was reprimanded and his girlfriend band from any news agency, the agents were still upset by the turn out of events.

-.-.-

Calling the agents in, the unit chief decides to let the team gather together to brain storm about 'The Cinderella Case'. They settles in and starts pulling out all the paperwork and necessary documents as Garcia readies her laptop to perform any search the team wants. "Alright, lets start with the MO" the unit chief starts, letting Garcia brief the team. "Okay. First thing first. We found couple of addition to the original MO stated on the e-mail. Firstly was the lack of shoes, secondly all the victims were packing for a holiday before the murder." Nodding at her summary, the agents starts profiling. "The shoes. The unsub could have taken them as a souvenir, a token of his killings" Prentiss speculates as the other profilers agrees. "The cases were too old. And there wasn't anyone close enough to the Millers to notice any missing shoes. Jones did not remember any missing shoes too." Morgan adds, whist Reid whispers softly "probably doesn't want to remember."

Rossi ignored the young agent's comment and says "families going on holiday. The unsub must have kept them in observation for a while to know whether they were going for a holiday. He even went through the trouble to fake a holiday for the Millers." Nodding at the information, Reid adds "he might have been pressed for time for the Millers. Maybe he didn't have time to look for another family, thus setting up the bogus holiday trip to forcibly make the family fit his MO. There had been reported serial killers who cut their victims' hair and dye them to make them fit his type. Or dress them to fit their object of fascination."

Adding to the profile, Garcia speaks "this wasn't the first time this happened in the case. A family in Texas had bogus tickets to LA sent to their teenage daughter, saying that she won it when she signed up for a raffle in the mall. Her friends testified that they did not remember her signing a raffle as they went to the mall together at the same time." Hotch summarises "so we have a early thirty to mid forty male who traveled a lot as a profession. He seeks out families with two parents and two children. The victims varied in race, socioeconomic group and sexuality, this may indicate he does this to avoid attention; thus not an attention seeker. He has a very specific MO that he stuck to the tee. Indicating that he is meticulous, possibly even OCD. He has average to above average intellect." Pausing as Rossi continues the summary "he is possibly submissive or dependent by nature. Seeing his mentor killed by their target was the stressor. Since then he continues the killings in almost a ritualistic manner, honouring his mentor's death. He is very patient, as he has ability to wait for full year before succumbing to his urges."

At this Prentiss frowns as she remembers their conversation with the Sergeant in Boston. "Maybe," pausing as she looks at the documents as the attention of the room directs to her "maybe the unsub work as a hired gun." Looking up at Morgan as she continues "remember what Rudy said? He most possibly continued working as a hitman under his mentors names." Shuffling through the paper stack as Morgan continues "yes, I told this to the Sergeant in Boston, who's dad was the lead detective in the Steil murder. He dug up a list of aliases that the first unsub used." Catching on to the team's train of thought, Garcia types into her laptop "dragging up the FBI database for hired killers." Finding the list, Prentiss hands over the paper to Garcia.

"Wait," Reid adds "Hotch said that he travels." Looking up at his own realisation, he continues "what if his job as a hired killer brought him to the states that he killed the family in?" Garcia quickly types on her laptop as she spoke "crosschecking unsolved murders in the area of the Millers." As the team waits on the result, Prentiss continues "if that is true, then if there is any recorded professional hits in a certain area around the 15th of May, we can be pretty sure that there would be a family there which would be target." Garcia's laptop pinged as the raven haired profiler finishes, the techie rattles off "24 unsolved murder in the month of May" looking up as she grins, "10 suspected to be gang related and only 2 was identified as a possible professional hit."

Grinning at the revelation, the tension the team have been carrying loosens as they leans back. Suddenly Reid jerked in his chair as he scrambles to get to his phone, vibrating in his pocket. Looking at the caller ID, the young agent murmurs "it's Tessa". Hotch frowns at the inevitable phone call by the young woman, they are, after all, liable for maintaining the confidentiality of the young woman. Hotch nods to Reid "put it on speaker." Reid places the phone in the middle of the table, he reluctantly connects the call and put it on speaker. As the connection went through, he quickly speaks "Erm Tessa. Your on speaker."

The young woman's voice comes through "good. I had a good mind to call Agent Hotchner as soon as I'm finished with you." Surprised at the young woman's vehemence as she continues in a sweet soft tone "surprised uh? The happy joking me being angry?" Then the tone changes 180 degrees "of course I would be fucking angry you bunch of, of…" not wanting to offend the agents she changes the topic. "I have fudging reporters! Reporters outside of my fudging door, nearly every-freaking-day." Her tone changes to sarcasm as she continues "imagine my surprise when I opened my door couple of days ago, looking into a fudging camera, having some pompous bimbo asking whether I was. TRACY-JANE STEIL! The freaking name which I should not be called in like FOREVER!" her tone graduated to anger through out the sentence.

Hearing the young woman pause to get a grasp on her anger, Reid apologised "sorry, we didn't know." At his words, the already unstable woman found another reason to vent. "SORRY! Well, I'm sorry to have trusted you in the first place!" Silence follows as the young woman continues "I trusted you! I trusted you to keep this within us. You know how hard it is for me to trust people? Especially authority figures! As you probably know from Rudy as he told you about how they HYPNOTISED ME!" Cringing at the truth, the agents keep quiet as they let her calms down. As they wait, they are surprised at the soft sob from the young woman. "I wanted to help. I really did. That's why I trusted you" she gulps a choke as she continues "I guess my testimony went well as the media somehow managed to twist the fact that I was some how to blame in all this. Thank you, thank you so very much." The young woman hangs up, not before letting the team hear her sarcastic comment at the end. They all take a collective sigh as they have a very pissed-off Brit in their hands.

-.-.-

**Beauty, like ice, our footing does betray; Who can tread sure on the smooth, slippery way: Pleased with the surface, we glide swiftly on, and see the dangers we cannot shun - **_**John Dryden**_

* * *

><p>AN: If any of the above confuses you, please review. I am not that capable of writing down emotions of speeches...

oh and the Charles M. Shultz quote was used on the show before, I think...


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. If it does belong to me, I would have the opportunity to explain my unsub's background... sniff...

Things heats up from here! xxx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

-.-.-

**Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned - **_**Buddha**_

-.-.-

**Douglas County, Minnesota  
><strong>**12th May, 2012**

After a long day dealing with lingering media and paparazzi personnel, whist attempting at some form of normalcy in her wayward life, Teresa Jones decides to settle in for an early night. As she goes around her house on a routine inspection to ensure locked doors and windows she mumbles to herself "bloody paparazzi. Why don't they get a life and leave me alone? As if I didn't get enough media attention in my lifetime, bloody buggers." As she steps along the hallway after checking the lock on the front door, she smirks "Hum… talking to myself. Maybe I should get a kitty. Or maybe a Japanese peace lily." Smiling at that thought, she finishes locking the back door in the kitchen.

As she switches the light off in the kitchen, whist holding a glass of water, she walks into the living room, hoping to read a book or watch some TV drama before heading to bed. At her surprise of seeing a black clad figure standing in her living room, the glass of water slides through her hand and fall on the floor. As the glass broke, she immediately turns around, which lead to the intruder following her. Before she could reach the doorway to the kitchen, the figure grabs her from behind and throws her on the ground. She lifts her knees up, which places a barrier between her and the attacker as he leans forward to place a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth.

Smelling the scent, Teresa Jones fights harder to rid of the man on top of her by pushing her knees up, clawing, slapping her hands around. She turns her head as her left arm manages to lodge the offensive cloth off her face. The attacker resumes his intent by using his weight to hold the small woman down whist using his left hand to slap the woman. After securing the piece of chloroformed cloth on her face, the woman's trashing weans, slowing to a couple of soft slaps as her knees lowers. After waiting for a couple of seconds to observe the quiet figure, the attacker stands up. The woman's slow, soft breathing lead to a feral grin on the man's face. Taking off his ski mask, he sighs.

Suddenly, the woman's leg raises and kicks the man in the groin. Whist the intruder bends over in pain, the woman rushes to the room on her right. Closing her bedroom door, Teresa Jones shakes off the remaining tangles of the chloroform clouding her brain. She then proceeds to push the bed side cabinet to block the door after locking the door. Hearing the attacker moan, she walk backwards to her desk in her room. She then turns around and franticly searches for a card. She left her mobile in the living room. However, unbeknownst to the attacker, she had a landline phone installed next to her bed. Finding what she wanted, she hurries to the phone and picks it up. Teresa breathes a sigh as a tone is heard, indicating the phone is still operational. After dialing the number on the card, she mumbles "please pick up, please pick up" as she desperately tries to ignore the pounding of her door. Teresa Jones takes a deep breath at the sound of the phone being picked up.

-.-.-

**Quantico, Virginia  
><strong>**12th May, 2012**

It is 8:45 PM at the FBI headquarters, BAU unit. SSA Aaron Hotchner decides to work on the paperwork as his son is having a sleep over at his friend's place. Annoyed at the fact that the 15th of May is coming up and they still have no lead as to who would be the target. Garcia have no lead due to the fact that there are numerous suspected professional hit in several states. Unable to pin point which state, the team have no choice but to give it a rest.

Jumping at the ring of the office phone, the unit chief frowns, wondering who would call him during a weekend night. If the team had needed him, they would reach his mobile. Jack would know better then to call him in his office, for all he knew, his dad is at home. At the third ring, the agent decides to pick it up. "SSA Aaron Hotchner" answers the agent in a professional tone. Frowning at the panting and shuffling on the other side of the phone, he hears a frantic voice "Agent Hotchner. This is Teresa Jones. He's here." Standing up at the scared reply, he asks "who? Miss Jones, who's there?"

The agent hears faint thumping in the background as the woman replies "him. The second unsub. The guy who killed them. His eyes, I recognised his eyes." As realisation of the implication hits him, he says "Teresa, I need you to stay calm. I need you" His words in the attempt to comfort her is lost has he hears the woman's plea as a loud noise in the background broke through "oh god, please. No, no" The dropping of the phone and scuffle through the phone kept the worried agent asking "Miss Jones? Teresa? Damn it." Hearing a whimper, the agent sucks a breath as he could hear the soft thump of a body hitting the floor. After a couple of second, a light shuffling is heard before the dead tone of the phone went through, indicating the cut off of the line.

At 9:15pm, the team is gathered. Knowing the night owl habits of his team members, he is still proud that they have managed to come in in such short notice. "Right," Hotch starts as he observes everyone settling in "Teresa Jones was abducted roughly 30 minutes ago." Ignoring the gasps that goes around the table, he continues "at approximately 8:45pm, I receive a phone call from Miss Jones, saying that an unsub broke into her house." As he paced around, he recounts "through the phone, I was able to hear signs of breaking and entry, followed by signs of struggle." Clearly upset by the event, the unit chief is not able to articulate what the team needs to know. Rossi suggests "Hotch, sit down, take a breath." Following the suggestion, the unit chief sits down and gathers his thoughts as the team looks at each other for clues to what to do next.

Morgan's police training kicked in as he asks "does she know she the attacker was?" Looking up at the question, Hotch answers grimly "yes. She said she recognised his eyes." Before he could continue, Prentiss catches on to the implication "the second unsub. Our Cinderella case killer." Nodding as he ignores Morgan's curse , Hotch stands up after making up his mind on the course of action. "I have already called the Douglas Country sheriff regarding the matter and listed her as a missing persons on the FBI database. JJ, I need you to contact the Douglas County PD so that we can work with them as a consult. Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to catch a plane earliest next morning to Jones' house and work with the local officers in Douglas county. Reid and Rossi, I need you and Garcia to focus on any unsolved murder in Minnesota and if any of them resembled a professional hit."

Before the team leaps up into action, he says "but, now I want you all to catch a good night sleep. We all need a clear and well rested mind for the next couple of days" Nodding their understanding, the unit chief steps out of the conference room, but not before Rossi asks "what are you going to do?" Looking back at the Italian man as he answers with firm conviction in his voice "I'm going to clear with Strauss that this is a priority case for us. And I won't take no for an answer." Happy with the answer, the team separates to prepare themselves for a long week.

-.-.-

**Resident of Teresa Jones, Douglas County  
><strong>**13th May, 2012**

Stepping out of the standard issue black SUV, the two agents mentally took down the surrounding area of the house and the number of law enforcement personnel around the house. Teresa Jones' house, similar to the house next to it is surrounded with pleasant greenery. Situated in the driveway is a dark blue Ford Focus, presumably Jones' car. Along the street leading to the drive way parks a patrol car along with a dark coloured sedan Cadillac. Moving to greet the agents was a man in his mid to late twenties, dress in a light coloured dress shirt and suede jacket. The full haired man introduces himself "Detective Dennis Franks. You must be the guys who called this in."

After introducing themselves, the two agents and the detective moves towards the house. Morgan suggests he look around the house as Prentiss gets a briefing from the Detective. "When the unit arrived, the house was dark" the Detective starts as they step up the stairs to the front porch. "The front door was opened" as the duo steps through the front door, they see no obvious sign of struggle, "as they searched the house, they found that." Pointing to a yellow tag on the floor numbered 6, next to it is shards of glass and remnants of a puddle of water. Stepping over the water puddle, they see a damaged door which leads to the master bedroom. "As you can see, there is clearly signs of struggle here" says the detective as he gestures.

The rug next to the bed is crumpled and pushed aside. The bedside cabinet is laying sideways in front of the duo, objects which is presumably usually placed on top of the cabinet is scattered across the floor. Their eyes follows the direction of the various objects on the floor and eyes the desk which is situated under the window. The top of the desk is relatively tidy, compiling of a laptop, a printer, a desktop organiser, along with some pieces of paper scattered on the table top. A card holder is splayed in the middle of the table. Gazing back to the bed in the middle of the room, Prentiss spotted a landline phone on top of the bed side table, with the phone handle laying on the floor, ripped out from the phone. The bed sheets looks pulled and tugged. As Prentiss squats to closer inspect the floor, there are evident scuff marks on the polished floor. The yellow tag next to the dried blood on the dark coloured floor made the agent cringe.

"I know her" the agent nearly jumped at the detective's comment, seemingly forgetting the presence of the young man. "Knew her?" the female agent stands up as her gaze landed on the man. Nodding, the detective says " yah, it's hard not to know everyone here. It's a close knit community." Understanding the man's concern, Prentiss offers "I'm sorry." The detective looks at the agent and give her a grim smile. Foot steps resonating from the hallway, suggests the presence of a third person. Seeing the dark skin agent, Prentiss looks up, waiting for the senior agent's report.

"There wasn't any sign of forced entry. The phone line in the kitchen was cut. The unsub was skilled." Confused at the term, the detective queries "unsub?" Looking at the young detective, the senior agent offers an answer as he surveys the room "stands for unknown subject." Nodding his understanding, the female agent reports "well, there is signs of forced entry to this room, along with signs of struggle. Fits what Hotch heard over the phone." The dark skinned agent profiles, "clearly the unsub didn't expect Jones to fight back. He also didn't expect that she had a phone in the bedroom. Might explain why he didn't cut the landline, cutting all forms of communication for Jones."

Prentiss offers "he clearly was confident with what he was doing. Perhaps overly confident. He was so sure that Jones wouldn't fight back or put up much resistance that he didn't check the house for further forms of communication." Morgan continues "he was patient though. Jones would not leave the doors unlocked, the woman was paranoid. Plus the recent media attention, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't let herself become vulnerable." The detective who have been quiet the whole time adds "yes, I got couple of calls from her, saying that she was annoyed with the prowling paparazzi. We did our best to get them off the premises and suggested that she lock all doors."

-.-.-

Following Morgan as he steps into the hallway, over stepping the water on the floor, he focused on forming a thorough course of action of the unsub, as he slips into the intruder's persona. "First the unsub watched Jones for awhile. He waited for the media personnel to thin out and Jones out of the house. When he got his opportunity, he slipped into the house, expertly picking the locks so that Jones wouldn't expect anyone else in the house. Then he waited. Now where would he wait?" Ponders the obsession crime expert as he looks around, he continues in the mind set of the unsub "he need a place where he could see the door." Spying the door which leads to the garage, adjacent the living room, he opens it and saw new boot prints on the dusty floor. "He waited here. Opening a creak so he could observe the front door" he explains as he hid behind the door, careful of the potential evidence.

"He saw her come back. He lay in wait for her to drop her guard. Probably until she was getting ready to go to bed, or just chill in the living room" he continues as he steps out of the garage. Ignoring the other two's gaze, he focuses on the broken glass on the floor. "He saw her turning her back to the kitchen, probably waiting for her comeback from locking the back door." He steps into the centre of the living room, looking around and spies the mobile phone, he picks it up with his gloved hand. "He was sure that she couldn't do anything as he had her mobile in his hand. He had already cut the line of the phone in the kitchen." Seeing the detective nod, indicating that the detective notices this fact too. Morgan continues "he stood here," hands pointing to where he stands " waiting for her to return from the kitchen. He knew that if she tried to get out the front door, he could stop her as he was closer to the door then she was. He wanted to see her reaction, taking glee at her attempts"

Stepping around the couch, he notices the twisted edge of the carpet along with a black smear. Looking up, he continues "he saw her run. He was faster and caught up with her. They struggled in the hallway." The agent walks to the hallway, kneeing down to inspect the scuff marks on the polished wooden floor. Upon closer inspection, he notices faint difference with the wood. There is a patch of discolouring on the carefully stained wood. Bending down for closer inspection, he detects a faint whiff of solvent based substance. He stands up and tells the detective "he had chloroform with him, better mark that as evidence and get the CSU to gather it before it evaporated." As the detective rushes out to get the CSUs, the dark skinned agent grins "our girl fought smart. She outsmarted the unsub even as he had the advantage."

Agreeing with Morgan, Prentiss steps in to continue as she had spent more time in the bedroom than the senior agent. "She probably kicked him. As he was distracted, she ran into the room" she steps into the room and imagins the young woman fighting to control the situation. "She pushed the bedside cabinet to block the door" walking towards the desk under the window, she picks up the card holder with her gloved hand and continues. "She looked for Hotch's card. Finding it, she went to the bedside phone and dialled for him. As they spoke, the unsub broke through the door. Seeing her on the phone, he leapt over the bed and grabbed hold of her. In anger, he ripped out the phone cord. She struggled as he hit her, maybe with the phone handle. Subduing her. Probably used the chloroform again, this time making sure that she breathed in the chloroform." Seeing Morgan kneeling to inspect the blood on the floor, Prentiss couldn't help but ask "do you think she'll be alright?" Sensing the female agent's subtle need for reassurance he answers as he stood up "she'll be alright. She's a smart girl, she'll survive." He looks into her eyes, offers a comforting pat on the other agent's shoulder.

-.-.-

**Car trunk, location unknown**

Teresa lost count of time when she woke up. All she knows is that she is locked and bound in the car trunk. One of those older cars without a mechanism in the trunk which would allow the person in the trunk to open it. She tries to search for something in the trunk which would allow her to free her bonds. She know that she is bound with those zip-locks that are readily available, but difficult as hell to free from. She could already feel them cutting into her skin as she struggles with them, hands behind her back. Her ankles are also tied and her mouth is duck-taped. Her right shoulder was starting to feel numb as she tried to shift on her left, allowing blood flow back to her right arm. As she manages to get on the left side, tears trickled over her nose bridge, the droplets of water follows the rule of gravitation and drips onto the trunk carpet.

-.-.-

**Quantico, Virginia  
><strong>**13th May, 2012**

As their agents in Douglas County briefs the rest of the team regarding what they found in Jones' house, the team decides to add another aspects to the unsub's profile. The unsub, after not being caught is getting over confident. This is good for this would lead to mistakes, mistakes then would lead to clues, which could help the team with capturing him. Also they realise that the unsub most probably does not have good anger control. This however, has its merit along with danger. The good thing is that unsubs acting out in anger makes mistakes too. The bad thing is that if anyone crosses him, the damage would be severe.

Suddenly, Garcia rushes in in a huff. "Guys, I've got news." Looking up at her, the team waits for her to continue "just got a call from highway patrol stating that during a routine check due to the road block, one of the officer was shot at. The other officer at the scene descried the car as a old off-white sedan, possibly a Ford, or a BMW with a white mid-thirties male with a full beard and a cap as the driver. Car registration 595GB, Minnesota plates." As Garcia rumble off, she sits down as she shuffles through the papers "the plate traced back to being a stolen vehicle by the owner, a Mr. Ben Somers. Morgan and Prentiss is on their way to question the car owner." As Garcia got her breath back, JJ asks "did the officer survive?" Garcia sadly shakes her head "no, it was a clear shot through the head" Hotch nods "that's him. Professional through and through."

Later that day, Garcia's laptop blipped, indicating a Skype phone call. Connecting though the video conference the bubbly blonde is glad to see her friend "hey my chocolaty heaven, how's things going over there." Smiling at Garcia, the dark skinned agent glances an apologetic grin at someone off screen, Garcia then realises her mistake "oops, your with people." Grinning at the casual remark, Morgan speaks "that's alright momma, I'm currently at the station. Mr Somers claimed that his car was stolen early yesterday afternoon. Which indicated that the unsub was ready to made his move." Nodding at his observation, Rossi adds "he probably had scouted the place out for a while. When he was ready, he stole a car, probably parked it somewhere near Jones' house." Prentiss interjects "yah, one of the neighbours said that they spotted the car fitting that description parked near Jones' house. Close neighbourhood" she adds, offering an explanation as to why such detail would be spotted.

"Not only that," Morgan continues, looking at the team through the computer camera "Douglas county got a call from Madison PD in Wisconsin, stating that one of the patrols at a local truck stop saw the car fitting the description and number plate. When the officers got to the car, there was no one in there. There were signs of something or someone being stuffed in the car trunk, along with races of blood." The dark skinned agent grimly adds "most probably our missing girl."

Suddenly, Reid asked "was the truck stop located near the I-90 W?" Morgan looks around the station asking something that the computer microphone couldn't catch, presumably the question Reid asked. The agent in the screen looks back "yes. It was." Reid stands up, heads to the map of USA tacked on the board, which he had been using to mark the palaces where each victims were. He took a marker and draws a line, leading from Douglas County, Minnesota, directly to Boston, Massachusetts. "That's I-90 W" says Reid, as the realisation dawns on the rest of the team. He is going back, back to where it all started.

-.-.-

**Quantico, Virginia  
><strong>**15th of May, 2012**

It is late morning and the normally tidy conference room teems with stacks of paper, boxes of evidence, empty coffee cups, packets of chips and haggard profilers. The whole team tries to connect any reason why the unsub wanted to go back to Boston. But they couldn't rule out the possibility that the unsub had targeted the states along the I-90 W as well.. The biggest question was why the unsub had taken Teresa Jones. They reasoned that the unsub may have held grudges against the young woman for surviving whist his mentor is dead. But had he wanted to kill her, he would have killed her on the spot. Rossi generated the idea that the unsub might want to re-enact the scene at the Steils' house. After research, they found out the Steils house was demolished along with several houses in the area for the purpose of a new construction building.

Prentiss, who was heading out for a coffee run came back with a frown and missing coffees. Her features are apprehensive as she listens to the person on the other side of the phone. She sits down as the team looked at her, hoping that she have some news. As she murmurs thanks and see-you-laters, she sinks lower in the office chair. Morgan brakes the silence "what's wrong." The raven haired agent looks up with tight frown "it was the Boston PD. They found the 14th victim of out Cinderella case" pausing as the whole room sits down in their respective chairs. Morgan pounds his fist on the desk. Reid timidly asks "what was their names?" The woman answers without looking up "Goldberg."

Shock went through everyone in the room except the one who is passing on the news. Rossi interjects "Goldberg? Rudy Goldberg?" Seeing the nod from the raven haired agent, he continues "but Rudy and his wife was separated. This doesn't fit the MO." Prentiss answers grimly "the Boston PD had just found the bodies 3 hours ago, they hadn't had the chance to get much answer. But one of the detectives that Rudy was working with said that he wouldn't be expecting to see his kids till next week as his wife was going to bring them to see her parents." JJ adds at this "this fit the pattern, they were going to travel." Prentiss shakes her head, "his wife's parents live in Boston too. They live just up a couple of blocks from their daughter." As the rest of the agents ponders the implication, Prentiss adds a last information with a sigh "this time he left a tape." The rest of the team looks at the agent as she continus "Boston PD wanted us to see it too. Seems like it was addressed to us."

-.-.-

**He that studieth revenge keepth his own wounds green, which otherwise would heal and do well - **_**John Milton**_

* * *

><p>AN: I try to keep as true as the characters as possible. As I haven't been watching them for sometimes now, I might have gone off track. Correct me?

oh and of the above confuses you, please tell me...


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. If it does belong to me, I would be as brave as my OC

Perhaps a it's a bit of a fantasy regarding the OC's character?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

-.-.-

**Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much - **_**Oscar Wilde**_

-.-.-

**Boston, Massachusetts  
><strong>**15th May, 2012**

The team catches a flight as soon as they can and reached Boston in the early afternoons. After acquiring the Federal issued SUVs, the team heads to the Boston PD station with dread filling the pits of their stomach. Garcia have opted to stay back, saying that she would not be able to much there as much of the equipments that she needs is here in the headquarter. JJ is twisting her fingers as she sits behind Prentiss in the SUV, vividly remembering the last time she saw a specially reserved video for the BAU. The young male agent's soft whimpers echoed in her head as she desperately tried to stay composed and detached. Prentiss and Morgan are too, desperately trying to stay detached as they liked the young Sgt.

In the other SUV containing Hotch, Reid and Rossi, the latter sitting at the back is tense. Rossi, having met the jovial Sergeant is unset at the loss of a fine young man. The youngest clutches the roof handle as he asked "do you think she's with him? Or had he killed her already." Hotch grimaces as he could not find a answer. "We could only hope so, Reid" the unit chief tries to comfort the young man, as well as himself. Remembering the terror on the young woman's voice, he could not help but holding on to the hope that that they could find her once they found the unsub, unharmed.

As the SUVs pulls up the precinct, the team could obviously see the swarm of law enforcement personnel coming in and out. Seeing the overwhelmed precinct , they are silently glad for not bring Garcia along, further jam pack the already brimming precinct. The unit chief steps out of the SUV as he tries to observe for the right person to speak to. Stepping into the buzzing precinct, the team is greeted by two man. One is a small stout Hispanic, supporting what seems to be the beginnings of a beer belly along with a bright red tie. He introduces himself as Detective Martinez. The other is observed as mediocre. Middle aged, mediocre height, mediocre weight, mediocre looks and a mediocre mustache. However, when he introduced himself as Captain Adam Leary of the Homicide team, the team knows better than to judge.

-.-.-

The two man guides the team into a small room which seems to be set up for the investigation. The Captain addresses the team in a low warm tone, as they settles "Rudy Goldberg is. Erm... was one of the best detective I've ever met, as was his father." His presence and speech seems to commandeers attention like no-one they have ever seen before. Before the team has a chance to reply, the Captain speaks "I leave you with Martinez, who had been working closely with Rudy. I have to deal with the major, seemed like he didn't like the fact that I've pull all resources on this case." The Captain gives the team a quick smile and vanishes behind the door.

"Rudy's a good friend and a great mentor" Martinez's Spanish accented voice broke the team from their reverie. Looking at the down casted detective, Morgan offers "sorry for that man." Martinez's feature looks firm as he speaks "alright Feds, what'ya wanna know?" Hotch replies as the rest of the members starts to set-up their own necessary stations "we need to know what you know. Before the tape." Seeing the frown of the detective at the mention of the tape, the team mentally braces themselves for the inevitable.

"Rudy's never late. He may not look like it, always goofing off and all, but he is as hard working as any." Smiling at the Detective description of the young Sergeant, the trio who met him immediately missed him too. "Not seeing him today in his office, I called his home phone and cell. He always reply, so seeing this as unusual, I talked to the Captain before the day got busy. He told me to go and check up on him and I did." Grimacing at the memory, the unit chief nods at the man and says "just tell us what we need to know. We are already aware of how the crime scene would look like." Nodding a silent thanks the Detective continues "spoke with the wife's sister. She said she was expecting Kim, the ex-wife, to bring the children over to their parent's place this morning as she had to work. When they didn't hear from her, they went down the block and saw the apartment empty. Worried, they went to Rudy's place. Lucky I was there, told them no to go in."

Morgan asks before the detective could continue "did the Sergeant's place show signs of break and entry?" Shaking at the question, the detective answers "who ever did this, was a pro. The lock hardly showed any sign of a jimmy. The sicko expertly picked the locks, brought the family in, waited in the basement for Rudy to come home. He then managed to get Rudy to go into the basement and waited to start killing." From the detective's findings, they could safely presume that it all happened yesterday night. The Detective continues "the autopsy showed that they had been dead for 7-9 hours before we found them" which confirms their presumption.

-.-.-

As the team looks through the files and the detective answers any question they have. The unit chief decides they have to face the inevitable and ask for the tape. As the detective sets up the apparatus for the viewing of the tape, he explains that Hotch's card was stuck on top of the tape. He had called Prentiss instead as he forgot to jot down the unit chief's number before giving it to the CSUs. After setting things up, he excuses himself as he have already seen it before. Not willing to revisit his friend's death again, the BAU team is left to view the tape.

The screen buzzed to life, the team sits backto view what the tape would show them._ The first thing they saw was Rudy Goldberg, bound and gagged with a broken nose. The camera had an in built light source which allows the viewer to better observe the scene. The light bulb hanging off the ceiling showed that there was three figures bound, gagged and blindfolded, sitting back to back in the middle of the room. They were muffling and they were sobbing. Seemingly satisfied with the position of the camera, a black clad figure stepped into the light. Rudy saw the figure and immediately struggled from the bindings, willing to do whatever he could to get to his family._

_The man in black just chuckled at the Sergeant's futile attempts as he patted the children's head._ Hotch grimaced and tightened his fist, understanding how the father would feel. _The black figure in the film suddenly grabbed the mother's hair as he dragged the struggling mother to the left side of the room. Throwing her against the shelf against that wall, some of the items on the shelf tumbled down, falling on the woman. He closed in on her as he brutally grabbed her hair again and slipped her blindfolds off. He looked intently at her as he murmured something to the woman, the camera too far away to catch what he said. Suddenly, he slit her throat, letting the spray of blood fall on him. He seemed to enjoy being bathed in the blood as Rudy screamed through the gag._

Rossi, who was closest to the television frowns as he hear a light whimper from the video when the father screamed, it sounded like it came from somewhere closer to the camera_. The man stood up and howled, as the woman at his feet choked in her own blood. He moved to face the Sergeant and laughed at his face as he was clearly enjoying the emotional pain that he was putting the young father in. Rudy was crying as he was trying to get out of his bounds, wobbling the chair with force. Unluckily the chair happens to be one of the newly bought yard chairs which were made of strong steel. The man in black stalked to the two children, prowling around them like a vulture. The children were whimpering. As sudden as he had pulled the mother away, he grabbed the young girl's hair, dragging her brutally to the right side of the room. Pinning the girl on the wall, he started kneeing the girl's stomach. After a couple of hit, seemingly satisfied with his work, he stepped back as he let the girl fall._

_The man pulled out his knife and sliced through the bindings of the girl. The father once again screamed, this time, it sounded more like pleading. The deranged man pulled back the blindfolds of the girl. Seeing the terrified look on her face, he smiled behind his ski mask as he grabbed the young girl's thin arm and twisted it. _The scream that the girl emitted makes everyone in that room cringe. JJ's eyes have the beginnings of tears as they continues watching. _The arm was bent in a unreasonable position. The girl was laying on the floor, her left arm instinctively held her broken right arm. Then he started kicking her. He kept kicking her until the girl became quiet. He bent down, cocking his head as if curious whether the girl had passed out or died. He then proceeded to grab the girl's head and twist it. Leaving the head facing the wall as the rest of the body faced the room._

JJ left the room after seeing the mangled body of the young child. No one blames her. _Rudy had seemingly lost the will to fight. He was no longer fighting against the bonds. He was sobbing. The deranged man slowly walked towards the father, he lifted the father's head and 'awwed' at him. Rudy's fighting seemed to return as he struggled against the bonds. The man in black chuckled gleefully as he stepped back, walking backwards until he reached the young boy. The boy was shaking with terror. He had heard everything. The man clad in black gently held the boy up, slowly pushed him to face his father. As the man reached the sobbing father, who was looking intently at the boy. The killer gently release the blindfold, letting the boy stare into the father's eyes. The boy was sobbing so was the father. The father was trying to convey his love through his eyes before the sick man used the blindfold to choke the young boy. The boy struggled, so did the father. After couple of minutes, the boy's movement stilled, so did the father's._

Hotch is furious. He is furious that the father couldn't do anything. He is furious that he couldn't do anything. _The sick man laughed a hearty laugh as he watched the father's defeat. The young boy's body lied at his feet. He raised his hand as if he was addressing the mass public. Taking bows as he turned around the room. Suddenly he picked up a crowbar, which was laying on the floor, and started hitting the helpless man in the chair. _By this time, everyone could hear a quiet sobbing. Each wondering whether it came from the video or the room, but they could not remove their eyes from the video to observe. _The beating slowed as the Sergeant stilled, and the killer panting from the exertion. He dropped the crowbar with a clang._

JJ softly opened the door to the room her teams are. Her eyes are red and her hair wet. Not that the team notices as they are waiting for what is to happen next on the screen. _The man clad in black started dragging the Sergeant along with the chair as he moved towards the camera. _The screeching of the chair leg along the floor makes everyone cringe. _As he deposited the Sergeant somewhere off camera. The view slowly shifted from facing the middle of the room to the left. _The sight of what they saw took their breath away, because there sat the young woman they were looking for, facing the only family she had left in the States.

The camera was placed nearer to the duo, both bound to chairs and gagged. _Teresa looked haggard. She had bruises and dried blood caked on her face. The blood seemed to be originated from the cut on her right cheek. The unsub, happy with the position of the camera, stalked towards the duo. She looked up at him, seemly begging the man to let her friend go. The sick man had then draped his arm around the unconscious Sergeant, he then lightly slapped the Sergeant. As the Sergeant arose to the stimuli, he looked up and saw Teresa, the young woman he had vowed to protect. His surprised turned to sadness as he became aware of the fact that she saw the whole thing._

_Teresa's eyes however did not falter. She stared intently at the Sergeant, begging him to be strong. The killer, who had not appeared on screen for a while seemed to have left the duo alone. Teresa Jones, who was facing the room tore her gaze from her surrogate family and violently shook her head, muffling pleads. The Sergeant was surprised at the young woman's action as suddenly he screamed through the gag. His body violently shook as the deranged man pulled out a knife as he stabbed the man again, and again, and again. The young woman had no choice but to watch her family die in front of her. The man, satisfied with his work, stepped towards the young woman. He had then gingerly pulled off the young woman's gag. He softly spoke "say your last words". She looked at the dying man in front of her. Pain evident on her face, even though she did not have any obvious injuries to speak of, asides from the cut on her lip. The deranged man picked up the dying man's face and made him stare at the young woman, he violently shook the Sergeants face as he screamed "say it!" The young woman looked at the dying man with a soft smile and gaze, her voice comforting "it's alright Rudy. Join them. Go with them." She finished with a nod. The Sergeant relax and closed his eyes as his soul joined his family._

The team could see the unsub's fury as his body shook. She lazily gazed at the deranged man and said in a laid back tone "satisfied? Sir?" Deliberately dragging the 'R' in the sir. The unsub punched the young woman as the momentum forced her chair to topple over, knocking over the camera's tripod in the process. The scene turned to black as the player automatically ejects the tape.

-.-.-

**Boston Precinct, Boston City  
><strong>**16th May 2012**

The team gathers the next morning after a restless night. No one is able to sleep without the violent and vicious scenes plaguing them. No one also speaks of the anguish that they would see in the young woman's eyes. No one even tries to imagine being in her place, seeing her close friend and surrogate family killed, in exactly the same way her family did, 13 years ago. Everyone could not concentrate. Even Reid is evidently distracted as he stands in front of the map for the past 30 minutes, not moving not mumbling. The team tries to help the detectives by hitting the streets to ask for more information, anything usual. The unsub chose a good timing as most people in that neighbourhood was asleep at that time. A teen in that neighbourhood claims that she heard a car at around 3am, but didn't bother to check.

Captain Leary brings the team sandwiches and iced coffee. He sits around, patiently listening to the BAU giving the department a profile. He himself have then provides some advice. The captain then order some officers to cordon the roads, telling them what kind of signs and ticks would indicate a suspicious individual. He also tells them to be careful as the news of the highway patrol officer's death in Minnesota reaches Boston. The team is thankful for the Captain's presence at it signify the support the Boston PD is willing to provide the FBIs. As the early afternoon rolls by, Garcia phones in with breaking news.

"Guys! I got something" forgoing any banter, the blonde techie continues "using the list of aliases that you guys gave us, I was able to track down a recent credit card transaction. It was used two days ago to rent a cabin in Pymatuning Lake, Pennsylvania. Sending you co-ordinates as we speak." Grasping at the news, Morgan quickly thanked "you're the mover of heaven and earth my goddess." Hearing the smile through the phone, Garcia replies "just get him and get her safe" and hung up. Everyone breathes a sign of relieve as they rushes to their respective vehicles, hoping to reach there in time. Also silently hoping that they are still there.

-.-.-

**Pymatuning Lake State Park, Pennsylvania  
><strong>**16th May, 2012**

"FBI! Don't move!" The usually stoic unit chief could not help to be surprised at the scene in front of him as he burst through the cabin door. Teresa Jones stands in front of a man clad in black coloured clothing. The man is supporting a broken nose as he stands with his hands up, mocking at the situation. He looks to be in his late twenties to mid thirties. He is supporting a light dusting of stubble and black beanie on his head, which could easily be the ski mask that they saw he wore in the video. However, she was right. His eyes are distinctively the unsub's from the video. They are a cold, ice blue, devoid of emotion, except for manic sadism.

However, it is the item that Teresa holds that stops everyone in their tracks. She is expertly holding a Beretta M9. Her hands, slick with blood. Trails of it follows the dangling zip-tie on her right wrist, dripping onto the floor. Her left hand looks swollen. Hotch motions the rest of the people to stand down. "Teresa. Teresa!" Hotch increases the volume of his voice to gain the young woman's attention. She barely gives the agent a glance as she continues her stare at the offensive smirk on the unsub's face. "Teresa, put the gun down" the agent once again tries, however this time there is a response.

"Why should I put the gun down. Give me a fucking good reason why I CAN'T shoot at this piece of shit!" Teresa thunders with out looking at the agent. Her body language is tensed. Her arm wavers at each word at the end of the sentence. Her muscle on her arm are high strung, as if it is poised on a trigger ready bow. The hostage negotiator tries another tactic "your parents wouldn't have wanted this. You know better than that." Teresa's aim went wild as she hears him "you think I don't know? Why do you think why I hadn't pull the fucking trigger yet!" She points the gun back at the man, biting on her already split lip, "oh I wanted to. I so wanted to. For Rudy" she spoke as her voice broke at the mention of his name.

The unsub snickers. "Shut the fuck up asshole" shouts the woman welding the gun. The unsub taunts "oh, as if you would use that thing." At the blink of an eye, Teresa fires. "Shit!" swears the unsub as he clutches his left upper arm, red seeping through the fingers. The agents in the room instinctively goes for their guns. "Bitch!" shouts the unsub as his anger brings him a couple of steps closer to the woman. He stops as he spies the agents at the door, aiming their guns at him. This time, Teresa smirks "clearly didn't expect that? Asshole."

The unit chief takes a step forward, holstering his gun, trusting his team mates to cover him. "Teresa, listen to me. You don't have to do this" suddenly, the young woman whips around, facing the agent with anguish and anger evident on her face. She lowers her gun and answers sadly "so what can I do? Uh? Why don't you give me an fucking idea what I could do." Hotch is temporary lost for words as he is surprised at the sadness in her young eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Teresa aims back at the unsub. Her features changes to relaxed as she contemplates "you know what." The unsub glares at her "he doesn't deserve this. I don't need to stain my hand with his filth. After all, all this scum did was kill Rudy's family. Boston PD will deal with him." She huffs as she nods at the seething man coldly "yah, probably four counts of murder and one count of abduction. Easy." The unsub clearly did not like this "what the fuck do you mean." He lifts his right hand from clutching his left arm and points at himself "I killed 12 families, those on TV!" Liking the surprise on Teresa's face he continues "yah, I have their shoes. I kept them. Along with yours." Anger and disgust fills her face as the young woman brings herself closer to the man. "Where are they?" she demands. She steps back as she sees the defiance on his face.

"As if I would tell" the unsub answers in a easy tone. Another shot rings out before the agents could react. The unsub is kneeling on the floor with a new gushing wound on his right thigh. "Where the fuck are they?" Teresa's cold demanding tone permeates as she holds the smoking gun. "A house in Denver, under Philip Steil" the unsub coped, clearly not used to pain and interrogation. Teresa Jones violently shakes with anger at her father's name. Tears stream down her face as she desperately tries to control her emotion. She closes her eyes and starts taking deep breaths as the unsub stands up, as well as Hotch making a couple of steps closer to the young woman.

-.-.-

Opening her eyes, she stand straight and tall as she coldly looks at the killer. She softly huffs "uh, yah right. As if you could own a house." She looks at Hotch, her gun trains at the offensive subject "you believe, this piece shit? Owning the house…" She peers at the man as the unsub seethe, she speaks in a condescending tone "how did you get it? Killed the owner too?" she asks as she blinks at him innocently. "I bought it, bitch!"the unsub screams.

After seeing the young woman's frown as she steps back, he smiles with glee. Bragging, he continues "yah, you stupid fuck. I work as a hired gun." Teresa shakes her head with disbelieve, fear in her eyes as she cowers, lowering her gun. He continues, "always put a AK 47 riffle shell at the scene. Killed a whole gang of mafias in one night. Wichita." He uses his head to point to the FBIs "ask them. They would know" he gloats, deep in his own world of pride, clearly pleased with his work. His glee slowly morphs to surprise as he watches the young woman handing the gun to the BAU unit chief. As she walks by, she softly spoke "get this piece of shit out off my sight."

As she bumps by Morgan at the doorway, the unit chief leaps into action "Morgan, cuff him. JJ, keep an eye on her." Keeping an eye on the arrest as the rest of the team and local police fills the room, checking for any further danger or in-criminating proof. Not that the unsub's testimony isn't enough. As the muscular agent cuffs the unsub whist reading his right, he makes sure that it was extra tight. Ignoring the unsub's cries as the action aggravated the wounds. He handles the unsub to the local police, whom by that time have already heard of the unsub's miss deeds, handled the man with 'extra' care.

JJ and Reid walks around the house, searching for the missing woman. As they hear a crushing sound, they quickly rushes towards the sound. They see the woman, swing a shovel at a old station wagon. As the shovel impacts the already dented car, she swears. At each impact, she swears louder. At each impact, a part of her breaks. JJ is about to step in when Reid stops the blonde. Quietly asking her to get the paramedics, he patiently waits for her anger and anguish to be release.

The shovel wielding woman have manages to smash all the windows and put several dents on the car. Her psyche, as broken as the windows. The woman, unsatisfied, swings the shovel into the woods nearby, throwing away her dignity. She screams at the woods, screaming at the unfairness of it all. She screams and screams until her voice became hoarse and choked with tears. She breaks into pieces as Reid steps in, offering a shoulder hug as the young woman crumples. The rest of the agents steps around the cabin due to the shouts. The cabin walls splashed with red and blue as the team leaves the two figures alone, for a while. Each wondering, whether they could be the king's horses and men, and put the woman back together again.

-.-.-

**Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none - **_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

><p>AN: I like mentioned, perhaps a little wishful fantasy on the part of my OC. Hope people doesn't get offended?


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS. If it does belong to me, I would make the team gather together on socialising events more!

WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

-.-.-

**I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I do and I understand - **_**Confucius**_

-.-.-

**Quantico, Virginia  
><strong>**28th May, 2012**

"Have anyone of you hear from Tessa?" queries the resident genius as he walks into his bullpen. He thumbs his smart phone, seeming searching for something whist settling at his desk. Looking up at the young agent Emily frowns, however Morgan couldn't resist teasing the agent "why? Romeo missing someone?" Reid doesn't look up as he went on his computer, his seriously answers "just that I went to Garcia and had her check. Tessa hadn't surfaced the internet or made any credit card transaction for the last couple of days." The young agent's voice made the dark skinned agent worry on the young woman's behalf.

"No activity on her Facebook account for the past week. Same goes for a twitter account." Emily replies after a couple of clicks on her computer. Seeing the two male agents look at her, she shrugs "what? She's a nice girl." The agents starts to wonder whether their worries have any merit. They are so deep in their own thoughts that they did not notice the elder Italian agent joining their group, asking "what's going on?". Startled from their contemplation, the senior agent of the trio answers "just that we hadn't hear from Teresa Jones for sometime. Romeo here have been keeping tabs." Nudging the younger agent at the comment, their banter stops as they see a more serious frown dawn on the elder agent's forehead.

"When was the last time you heard from her" the elder agent asks the trio in the bullpen. Reid offers "erm, when I saw her off at the airport, last Wednesday." Hearing the answer, Rossi moves towards the unit chief's door, Morgan quickly offers "hey, it's probably nothing. The girl probably went back to UK or decided to go off radar for a while." As they follow the elder agent, Prentiss murmurs "if I were her. I wouldn't wanna be alone." Hearing Prentiss' comment, Reid nods as Morgan doubts his words. The elder agent knocks on the unit chief's door, opening it, as they hear a light answer from the side of the door, telling them to come in.

-.-.-

Aaron Hotchner is focusing on his paperwork as the majority of his team walks in. Surprised at the sudden congregation of people in his room, he looks up and sees the serious look on the Italian's face. "Reid" the elder agent calls up the younger agent's name, indicating for him to brief their boss. Shuffling through, the agent in question stammers "I haven't heard from Tessa." Shaking his head, he continues his professionalism "Erm, Miss Jones, for a week. I asked Garcia to track any internet activity or credit card transaction. She said no such activities for the past couple of days. And" before the young genius could continue, the unit chief lifts his hand to stop the speech. "She probably have a good reason why she doesn't want to be found. She's got enough attention for the past few weeks."

Suddenly a hand on his desk breaks his attention from his paperwork to look at Prentiss, "sir. That woman had just lost her only remaining family in the States due to that mad man. If I've been through what she's been through. The last thing I would want is being alone." Hotch stills with surprise as that was one of the very few times he have heard of such tone from the woman. A tone usually reserved for suspects, not team members. "Remember how you feel when Haley died" Rossi interjects in a cool tone. Seeing the realisation dawn on the unit chief's expression, he continues "now multiply it by four. Plus the memory of the family's death, along with shouldering the blame from the media." The Italian profiler sighs and leans against the door "I wouldn't want to know how that feels.

Softly Reid adds "I know how it feels like being alone. Like no one cares. Until I met you guys." He looks up with his remorseful brown eyes "I feel like it's up to us to help her. We are the only ones who can and could help her. Considering her special ability to attract media attention." Frowning at his admission, Morgan pats his friend's shoulder, offering a belated comfort. Suddenly, the unit chief picks up his phone and patched to Garcia's phone, putting it on speaker. "Welcome to the lair of all things illegal and wonderful. How can I be of service?" answers the bubbly blonde. Cutting into business, Hotch answers "Garcia. I want you to check the Steils account. Look into any family asset which would resemble a summer get away." Seemingly catching onto the unit chief's serious tone, Garcia quickly reported "checking into the Steil's account. Yes, there is a log cabin filed under Marissa Kent-Steil. Located in South-west Montana. Uh, that sick bastard."

Hearing that comment, Morgan worriedly goes to the phone "what's wrong baby girl?" The blonde techie hesitantly replies "someone used Charles Steil's name to set up a bank account. And the account had been used in the red-light districts for the past 4-5 years." Frowning Prentiss adds "for all we know, Charles Steil is sixteen years old and is dead for 13 years." Hotch asks "do you know where the cabin is?" Seemingly shock back into action, the techie answers after couple of taps on the keyboard "yes, sending it to your phone boss-man." Pausing as the unit chief checks his phone. The techie asks "is she alright?" Looking at the unit chief's grim expression as he stands up to pick up his coat, Morgan soothes his friend "we are going to check up on her. Will call you when we know, alright?" The person on the other side of the phone murmurs "you do that" before the line disconnect.

"Morgan, I want you handle the unit whist I'm gone. If Strauss ask, say that Jack got sick." Orders Hotch as he move towards the door. Blocking the unit chief's action, Rossi grimly asks, both knowing what to expect "what are you going to do?" Hotch does not look at the elder agent as he answers "follow the course of nature" and walks out. Leaving the team high strung, and anxious.

-.-.-

**Roosevelt County, Montana  
><strong>**29th May, 2012**

Knocking on the door of the cabin, the scene reminds the unit chief of the same motions that happened that afternoon, roughly two months ago. It felt like a lifetime. As he waits, the evening sky offers a soft lighting on the surrounding of the log cabin. The greenery may require light pruning, but the condition of the cabin remains intact and well maintain. Raising to knock again, the door opens, catching a strong waft of cigarette smoke, Hotch tries to refrain from coughing. The young woman looked haggard and disheveled. Fading bruises clutters her face as healing scars on the cheek and lip made the agent cringe. Not showing any recognition or surprise, the young woman steps back, allowing the agent to follow.

Hotch surveys the cabin. The living room, separates from the kitchen with a bench and stools. Behind the kitchen is a wall, which presumably leads to the bedrooms. Dressed in sweat pants and a long cardigan, the young woman flops onto the couch. She looks like she hadn't slept for a week and thinner. The table top in the living room is covered with bottles of beers and spirits. Boxes of take-away food and plastic bag are strewn across the room. Carefully stepping towards the catatonic woman, he sees the cast on her left hand.

She had apparently dislocated her left thumb along with cracking some of the bones on her left hand. Thinking about it, the hand should be in a sling, not hanging loosely at the woman's side. Her right wrist is still bandaged, with thin lines of caked blood showing through. Indicating that she had not been taking care of herself. What alarms him more than the condition of the room and the woman, is the presence of a 9mm Glock, police issue, presumably her father's, nesting amongst the clutter of glass bottles.

"The nurses saw the wrists and thought I was suicidal" huffing at the memory "kept checking up on me every half hour." Teresa's voice is raw and tired. She speaks to the ceiling. Not sure whether she is speaking to him or to herself, Hotch pulls up a chair, and sits adjacent to the woman. He sit quietly as the woman leans forward to grab a bottle of whisky. Seemingly the first time the woman have shown any signs of recognition of the agent in the room, she offers him the bottle. Accepting it and taking a swig, he cringe as the fierily liquid courses through his throat. Smiling at the agent's action, she too take a swig, cringing at the effect of the strong alcohol.

-.-.-

The two sits silently, each taking sips of the alcohol from time to time. The only audible sound are the crickets and occasional hoot of an owl. "You know" finally breaking the oppressive silence "I was surprised that he folded. If that scum hadn't coughed up the information, I would've been ready to shoot him."Not looking at the woman, Hotch stares at the bottle in his hand and replies "and I would say that it was a good shot." Ignoring what the agent said, she leans forward for the gun, gingerly picking it up and expertly checking the cartilage and turning off the safety. Looking at the agent, seeing the wariness of the agent towards the gun. She waves it about, chucking at his reaction. She adds "Would have been happy with going to prison too. At least I would know he wouldn't have the slightest possibility of hurting anyone again." Surprise at the young woman's confession, the agent softly ask "is that why you drink? To escape the fear?"

The young woman doesn't answer as a drop of tear slid down her face, silently replying the agent's question. She holds the gun loosely in her right hand, "I'm tired. I'm so god damned tired." Her voice quiets into a whisper. "Why do I have to live with this?" she asked, looking at the agent with anguish. The anguish then turned into anger "why do I have to do this? Why do I have to live?" she cries as she hit her casted left hand on the table. Hotch cringes as the cast cracks. It must have been painful, but the woman shows none of it.

He then sees the gun lifted to aim at the young woman's temple, finger poised at the trigger. The agent throws out his last card, his ace of spade, the dark unpleasant past he held closely to his heart. "My wife was killed" surprised at his admission, Teresa Jones looks at the agent. For the first time, the young woman see a sad, injured man, not a confident and unyielding agent."The unsub killed many others, nearly killed me" looking at the agent, the young woman lowers her gun. He continues his firm hold of her eyes "he was going to kill my son too" at this, his voice waivered.

She asks in a soft tone "how did you stop him?" Aaron answers "beat him to death", as he sat on his seat, he opens and closes his hands, inspecting it, as if looking of remnants of blood. "I would have continued beating him, if Morgan hadn't pulled me off" closing his eyes at the memory. He then continued detailing his team mates' actions as they encountered their nemesis. Morgan shot Billy Flynn, 8 bullets lodged in the killer's body. Ian Doyle killed through the BAU's tactical intervention. Tobias Hankel, shot in Reid's attempt to free himself.

At this point, the young woman drops the gun in her hand onto the floor. Aaron moves towards the woman, picking the gun off the floor, ejecting the bullet out of the chamber, switches the safety switch on, and sliding the gun to the corner of the room. He gingerly holds the shoulders of the sobbing woman "you have no idea how proud I am. We are." He places a finger at the young woman's chin, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. Fierce protectiveness and pride in the fatherly eyes looking into the eyes of the broken woman. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. And you are not alone. Not anymore." At those words, the stoic woman wavered. She then brakes into a child's plea "oh please. Oh please help me. I don't wanna be alone. Please, please." Not waiting for the woman to finish, he holds her in her arms as she muffles into his shoulder. He pats her unruly brown hair, speaking in a comforting tone "I'm here. That's alright, I'm here." She clung on to him like a child, her wails echoed in the cabin, dispersing into the open night.

-.-.-

**Undisclosed diner, New York  
><strong>**12th June, 2012**

The door chimed as Teresa Jones walks in. She stands at the entrance, her eyes roaming around the room, searching. A waving and a faint "over here" guides her to the right booth. Walking over, she sees the young BAU genius dressed in a white t-shirt with the print '500 Days of Summer' on it. Opposite sits an older man, judged to be mid to late fifties, thinning grey hair and a warm smile. Seeing the young woman, the older man stands and offers his hand. Shaking his hand, the younger man introduces, "Teresa Jones, I want you to meet an old mentor of mine, Jason Gideon."

Shaking the hand with more enthusiasm, Teresa jovially says "hi! It's always nice meet any friend of Spencer's." She settles next to Reid, adjacent to Gideon. Before any of them could speak, the waitress drops by, languidly says "afternoon. What can I get you." Looking at the others, the young woman decides to go first, "erm, I would like a glass of chocolate milk shake and a" peering behind the waitress for the menu "and a steak and cheese sandwich, please!" Happy with her order, she looks to the others. Reid is surprised at her order whist the older orders a glass of orange juice and a meat pie. Snapping out of his reverie, Reid looks up at the impatient waitress and asked for a refill of coffee.

Shrugging at the young agent's silent question, Teresa answers "guess I'm hungry?" Looking around and notices the two cups of coffee, she asks "did I make you guys wait for long? I thought I was on time?" Shaking his head, Reid answers "no, we decided to meet-up earlier to discuss something before you came." Ginning at the response, the young woman teases "I hope it's nothing about me?" Reid could see that the young woman was doing better.

When the unit chief brought her to the office, after finding her on the binge of breakdown in her cabin, from her cabin was heartbreaking. She had looked thin, haggard, tired and bruised. After encouraging her to visit friends and staying with the BAU members, over the two weeks she had fattened up and looked more alive. Aside from the faint scarring on her face and wrist, along with a lighter cast on her left had, currently she looks like when he first saw her. Just more haunted.

The young woman quizzically looks at the young man sitting next to her. Seeing his quietness, she looked at Gideon and pulled a funny face whist pointing with a thumb at the silent man. Gideon offers a response whist smiling at the young woman's attempt at a joke "no it's nothing bad about you." The waitress came by and offers refills for the two men. Gideon waved off his cup as the waitress fills up Reid's. After waiting for the waitress to take Gideon's cup away, the young woman excuses herself to the ladies room for a wash up.

-.-.-

Reid leans forward as he empties packets of sugar into his coffee. Gideon smiles at this action, missing the days when they worked together. "How's the team?" Gideon asks as he didn't have the chance before the woman's arrival. This was due to the fact that he was busy answering the young man's question regarding the e-mail he sent. The young genius had realised that the e-mail was written by his mentor after dissecting the language of the e-mail. He had voiced his vehemence regarding the fact that his father figure left him the way his own biological father left. Gideon had offered peace by saying that he was unstable and had needed time to gather himself together. As Reid listened to his mentor's explanation, he accepted that and had wished that they didn't have to part under such unfavorable circumstances.

"Yah the team's doing good" he replies whist stirring his cup of caffeine. "We're still in the process of patching things up though. We had quite a bit of rough patch with Strauss, Hotch and Prentiss. But things are getting better" he answers, staring out the window, observing the people walking by. Busy with their own lives. Their own little world of problems. Gideon looks down to his own intertwining fingers, wishing that he could have been there to help the team. "Well, I'm glad that you guys managed to pull out of it together" he comforts, looking at his pupil as Reid looks back "as a team." Reid smiles and offers a better answer "as a family." They both smiles, both agreeing to the latter answer.

-.-.-

Sliding into the booth, Teresa looks at the men, noticing the warmer atmosphere and asks "missed something important?" Reid couldn't help but ask the survivor "how are you doing? You looked, erm, better." Giving the awkward genius a smile, she answers "I'm alright, I guess." She looks at the waitress who came with her milkshake and Gideon's orange juice, and offers a thanks. She pauses as she moves the glass around "I still get flashbacks and nightmares. I'm taking some stronger anti-depressants now. It's helping."

Nodding in agreement, the young agent lectures "it's common for trauma survivors to take anti-depressants. Psychological analysis is the best form of treatment, but such regular consultations are expensive for many people. Statically" a hand on his mouth stops him on his way. The woman who placed it there winks "honey, I'm pretty sure that if you continue, our neighbours next booth over's gonna fall asleep." Smiling at their interaction Gideon adds "presuming you have been on them for sometime?" Looking at the older man as she lowers her hand, she says "yah, been on them since 13. Combination of seeing councilors each month and the anti-depressants over the years allowed me to wean them down." Looking down at the collected condensation on her milkshake glass, she continues "with recent events, Tony said that it would be better if I increase the dosages."

Curious Gideon asks "Tony?" Before Teresa answers, Reid reported "Teresa's therapist in England. Antony Hill, lecturer in the University of Bradfield. Criminal psychology specialist. Sometimes consult on cases for the Bradfield PD." Gawking at the information, Teresa stares at him, he just shrugged and answers "did some research? I was just curious as to who he is." Teresa is still a bit apprehensive at Reid's action, seemingly uncomfortable that he found information on her therapist, a private part of her life. Seeing the tension Gideon offers a way out "anyways." Looking intently at the young woman, bringing up the topic that he have been wanting to approach the young woman. After pondering for a bit, he decides to ask the young woman straightforwardly "how would you like to go on a road trip?"

-.-.-

Surprised at the question, she looks at the older man, Reid slightly embarrassed at Gideon's rescue. "Road trip?" looking at Gideon's nod and Reid's firm feature, indicating that it is not a joke. "But I hardly know you" retorts the young woman. Understanding the young woman's reluctance, Gideon offers "I can understand. That's why I'm offering. I don't expect any answers now." The waitress approaches with their food as the young woman ponders. Reid used this opportunity to ask for a muffin to go with his coffee. The trio sits in silence as they waits for the waitress to come back with Reid's sweet treat and Teresa's answer.

In Teresa's mind, she goes through the merits and demerits of this road trip. Firstly the demerit is of course travelling with an unknown older man. What if something happens. Of course being Reid's mentor, he must be a trustworthy figure. Also the dangers of the road is not unknown to the woman. But the merit is travelling, which is something that she is passionate about. It also provides a good form of distraction. With her current ability to attract media attention, this allows her to escape from them. Travelling with someone who with psychology as a background, would not only provide comfort as a friend, it also provide assurance if she went into a psychological breakdown, like what had happened in the family cabin.

-.-.-

When the muffin arrived, the young woman have made up her mind. "I need sometime to think this over" she replies looking at the older man. "I have a couple of conditions" seeing the nod from the older man, she continues "firstly, I would like you to stick near by. At least a couple of dinner or casual gatherings with the BAU team." Understanding the position of the team in the young woman's life, he silently agrees with a nod. Not escaping his attention is the addition of a small nod by the young man in front of him, seemingly agreeing with the condition.

"Secondly," she continues with two fingers raised "we go on short experimental trips first. When I say stop to come back, we come back." Seeing the nod, she then proceeds to raise three fingers "finally, I am not an experimental subject. I am human and I have a woman's emotion. 'am afraid you have to put up with them." Serious at the first sentence, and gradually leading to a smile, Gideon nods, understanding that she isn't a study subject, but a delicate woman with a dark past.

Happy with his agreements, she then proceeds to place her hand down. Smelling the wafting of the fries and the sandwich in front of her, her stomach grumbles. Hearing it, the other two men tries to hide a grin as the woman blushes. "Stop" the woman said before the two men proceeds to eat. "I feel like we should toast or something," grins the young woman as she raises her glass. "What should we toast to?" asked the complying young genius.

She ponders for a bit and quotes "yesterday's just a memory, tomorrow is never what it's supposed to be." Looking at the confused genius, she snickers as Gideon answers "Bob Dylan." Nodding with agreement, as they ignored the young agent pouted at his miss, they lifts their respective coffee cup, orange juice and milkshake. Their glasses clinks as they toasted in unity "to tomorrow."

- The End -

* * *

><p>AN: here you go. However I have couple of serious things to talk about.

Depression is a real thing. So is anxiety. They struggle through life everyday. Without medication, they would not be able to function. DO NOT judge people with mental illnesses. So respect those people, who has the strength to admit their problems, and treat it. It is not wrong to become dependent on such drugs, and when there'a will, there's a way, to wean them off. One may not be able to come off them entirely as they affect the chemistries in the brain.

**SO! Respect is the key.**

Also, suicide is the easy way out. If you ever consider it, please talk to someone. Personally I have thought about it before. I talked to a friend about it and it makes things lots better. Think of the people left behind if such action is taken. They would feel guilty because they couldn't help. If there isn't anyone, I'm here, along with lots of helpline and websites. Stand tall and strong. Say "fuck you life, I ain't gonna be defeated!"

**Keep up the hope, darlings!**

Enough with the sad stuff. Wish that you get to see the cast of CM and you shall be happy (especially Matthew Gray Gubler) :D


End file.
